Devil May Cry: Time for Change
by AmiRosePrincessofTimeandSpace
Summary: Devil May Cry follows the adventures of two demon hunters Dante who himself is half demon and half human, and Ami Rose who is demon and human. Dante is hired through his own business named "Devil May Cry". While Ami works at a late night bar called "Uncle John's Bar", to help pay off Dante debts. I don't own anything thing beside my OC
1. Mission 00-Meet Ami Rose

**Devil May Cry**

**Devil May Cry follows the adventures of two demon hunters Dante who himself is half demon and half human, and Ami Rose who is ¼ demon and ¾ human. Dante is hired through his own business named "Devil May Cry". While Ami works at a late night bar called "Uncle John's Bar", to help pay off Dante debts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Meet Ami Rose.<strong>

_The world was born of darkness. Endless darkness a container of chaos, but even in such a world there was a line of light and the world ended up separated into two. Darkness is the demon world and Light is the human world. Together, both worlds have continued to coexist for a long long time._

_However, the king of the world of darkness soon said, "What is wrong reuniting this world that was once one?" since then, darkness stop covering for light and light reveled against darkness to escape._

_However, humans are weak. They have no chance against the power of demons from the world of darkness. So light was devoured by the depths of darkness but at that very moment the live of humans were about to be extinguished…_

_**HE**__ appeared._

_**Sparda-**_

_Though an inhabitant of the demon world he was one with a prideful soul. He holds no grudge against his own kind but he holds his sword for light or, he wields his sword for the weak. Against this sword, even the king of the demon world was defeated and without a king, darkness losses its power._

_Sparda feared for the return of darkness and so he sealed that world along with the people who took sides with it. As a result, humans whose lives were extended worshipped him as a hero who saved the human world. And not long after, people stated calling him…_

_**Sparda—The Legendary Dark Knight**_

_However, Sparda one day secretly disappeared and the people eventually forgot about his existence. Soon, this hero who was once real became just a legend and from a legend it became a fairy tale._

"A fairy tale, huh?" a girl said sitting down on a bar stool reading an old book. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a high pony-tail, her bangs covering up her right eyes as her other silver eye was shown. Wearing a maids outfit indicating that she works there.

"Ami, it's time to get back to work. Your break has ended."

"Kay!~" Ami said back to her boss, hopping off the chair and head to the back placing the book in her bag. At that time a man with messy black hair and brown eyes wearing a black dress pants and a red shirt, walked in and took a seat at the bar area. Ami walked out and saw the new customer, walking over to him and said with a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Uncle John's Bar, sir! My name is Ami Rose. What can I get for you?" she said holding a small notepad and a pen.

The man looked at her for a second before saying, "I'll take a Painkiller and a small pizza." He mutters in a low voice.

"And what would you like on you pizza, sir?" Ami ask writing down his order.

Ami nodded her head "Alright, I'll be right back." And headed to the kitchen, handing one of the cooks the paper, then headed back out to the bar area and began to make the man's drink.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>"Here's your Painkiller sir. Your pizza will be done soon." Ami said placing the drink down.<p>

"Thanks." The man said taking a sip of his drink before letting out a sigh. "I don't want to sound mean or anything, but aren't you a bit too young to be working here ma'am?"

"Huh?" Ami blink and stop wiping down the counter. "Oh! Yeah, I suppose you are right." She gave a small chuckle and said a quick good-by to one of the customers that left. "It's true you don't see a fifteen year old working at a night bar. You see, the Guardian I'm living with is in debt. He does have a job, a strange one, but I decided to help out. I've known the owner here and he was one of our clients before, so he let me wok here to help my Guardian and I finish paying off his debts." Ami explains, as she grabs the pizza from another worker and place it in front of the man.

The man takes a bit of his pizza "And yet you Guardian allowed you to work here? And this late too?"

Ami gave a small laugh, "Yeah, he didn't really care much and he knows I can take care of myself. After all he did help train me."

"Still…"

"If it makes you feel better my house is actually around the corner of the street. That's why my Guardian didn't really care." Ami reassured the man and took his empty plate back, before asking on more thing, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay then, I'll bring your check in a bit." Then she headed back with the plate. With that done she went over and started working on his bill. Ami looked at the clock from the corner of her eye_ 'It's almost closing time.'_ She thought grabbing the bill and brought it over to the man.

"Here you go sir." Ami said with a small smile then went to go talk to a new customer.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>"Phew, it's finally closing time." Ami said getting change out of her uniform and putting on her regular clothes. A white tank-top with a mid-drift sleeveless black jacket and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Dark blue shorts, black thigh-high shocks and a pair of black and red sneakers. Looking at the clock that read 12:00 a.m. in the morning, Ami let out a small yawn. "Man, it's been a long night." She mutters picking up her bag flinging it over her shoulders, then processed to walk out of the changing room.<p>

Heading out of the room, Ami saw the same man from before still sitting there, at the bar area. Ami begins to wonder if any of the other workers told him it was closing time. But the only people here were her, her boss John who lives here and that man. Ami let out a sigh through her noise and walk to the man.

"Excuse me sir, but its closing time." She said politely.

The man blink and look at her giving a small smile, before getting up from his seat. "Yeah I know…Ami was it?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Well, uh, after you've told me about you living here close by and walking alone in the streets this late. I thought that I shouldn't let a young girl, such as yourself, be walking alone in the streets…"

"Ahh, that's so sweet of you." Ami smiled tilting her head to the side. This cause the man to blush a little, "Normally I would decline stuff like that. But I'll let you walk me home if you do a small favor for me."

"What is it?"

CLICK

The sounds of the safety trigger coming undone from a gun, Ami looked at the man with hard cold eyes and said.

"Die."

BANG

A loud banging sound from the gun was heard throughout the building. The man fell backwards and landed with a 'THUMP' as a pull of blood began to form around the man. Ami put her arm down and slowly walked away from the corpse.

"You've seem like a nice man, sir. But sadly it had to end like this." Ami hummed.

The corpse body began to twitch before the skin was ripped apart and a monster with three red eyes, purple skin let out a loud roar then charged at Ami. Ami quickly move to the left bringing her gun back out and started shooting at the monster. The demon manages to avoid some of the bullets, but got shot in his right shoulder. Letting out a roar of pain, he picked up a table then threw it at Ami, who had to do a black-flip to avoid getting smashed, as the table broke into pieces.

Ami let out a 'tch' sound, "How annoying." She mutters jumping to the right avoiding getting clawed at the demon. Landing in a good spot, Ami brought her gun up and took aim.

The demon howled in pain as two bullets pierce his two bottom eyes. As the demon had let his guard down, Ami ran towards him grabbing a black and red katana from her bag, and kick the demon in his chest cutting off his two arms. The demon let out another howled as he fell back on the ground with Ami's food on his chest and her gun pointed at his head.

Due to that move, the bangs that were covering Ami's right eye had revealed a purple eye with a clock in the center, having all three hands. The clock in her eye had read 12:09. The demon's last one good eye had widened as he mutter.

"Y-You're…the grandd-daughter o-of Samuel…the king of time and space…"

BANG

Some blood ha splatter on Ami's face, as she stared at the dead demon. "Never speak of that man's name in front of me." She growled and left the building.

"I wonder if Dante had finish his job yet?" she said to herself fixing her bangs as the once again, covered her right eye.

* * *

><p><strong>A small info about Ami Rose…<strong>

**Name: Ami Rose**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Blonde always kept in a high poiny-tail**

**Eye: Left is silver, right is purple with a clock**

**Weapons: twin guns and a sword that was given to her from her mother**

**Parents: Mother(dead), father (unknown), Samuel (Grandfather)**

**Race: ¼ demon, ¾ human**

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but for some reason i just had to write an fanfic for this. Well, i hope this first chapter to this story turned out okay i'm going to follow the Anime of Devil May Cry. And if any could think of a better title for this story then please by all means tell me.<p>

And i'm not really picky about reviews but i want a least three reviews before i put up the next chapter.


	2. Mission 01-Devil May Cry

**Thank you lightus of the light for favoring , following and reviewing my story!**

**Ah, I've been working on this chapter since 7 in the morning and didn't finish till 3 in the morning and i just literally work up. My eyes and hands still hurt! I hope this chapter turn out okay, if not...well i don't give a damn right now, i'll go and fix it later once my hands stop hurting and i catch up on my sleep.**

**Mission 01- Devil May Cry**

The same night in London, elsewhere was a lone man walking down the sidewalk. He had shoulder length white hair and his bangs seemed to be covering his silver eyes. Wearing a dark red jacket with two-tails at the end, the man made a turn and walked downs some stairs. Grabbing the handle, twisting the knob opening the door as the bell made a chiming noise.

Upon coming in the room, the first thing that hit his noise was a strong smell of cigar. "What will it be?" a bartender asked cleaning a cup. As the white hair man walked over to the bar counter and took a seat. Behind him was a small round table with three guys' playing cards, smoking their cigarettes.

"Strawberry sundae." The man said.

The bartender let out a surprise grunt, turning around facing the man and said "this is a bar Mister. Ahaha, no place for a kid." He laughed turning back around and went back to cleaning the cups.

"Really? Just trying to sweating up the air in here." The man said folding his arms on the table leaning forward a bit. "Smells like shit, or more like blood. That's fine with me. What I'm interested in is the rumor I heard. They say that somewhere around here is a bar. More like a dive, a place where take someone's life in place of money. Kind of scary."

In the back the man on the right place down a card before letting out an angry grunt. The man next to him took out the cigarette in his mouth and said "Sorry forgive me pal."

"Royal straight flush is it?" The white hair man said have his head to the side a little and look through the corner of his eyes. "Hmph, lay a round like that can kill a guy."

The man put his cards down, stood up from his seat and said "how about I buy you a round." Turning around he was greeted with a black pistol that let out a loud bang. Nailing him in the head as he cry out, right before his body touch the ground the skin was ripped apart and a black demon with red eye flew right at the man, as he jumped out of his seat in a nick of time. Doing a flip and landed with one knee on the ground he looked up and saw two other demons.

Bringing out his other gun, he began to shoot at them. The one on the left was killed quickly with a couple of bullets to the head; the same went with the one on the right as blood flew everywhere. Then the first demon manages to grab a hold of the man biting his right arm, making him drop his gun in his left. "Not bad. Mr. Royal Flush." Giving his left hand a twitch, a long silver sword flew through the window smashing it. The man caught the sword and sliced the demon in half.

With the last demon killed he put his guns away and places his sword on his back. Both hands in his pocket he calmly walked up to the stairs. Stopping just at the front of the door, he grabbed the sword handle and quickly stabbed the sword through the door. A form of red went through hole as a shadow figure appeared on the other side, as the glass mashed in to pieces when the now dead bartender hit it. The man pulled his sword out and placed it back on back, opening the door and continued up the stairs.

"Next time you open up shops, don't forget to add Strawberry sundae's to the menu." He said.

The bartender's body began to twitch and began to rip apart a blueish demon went after the man only to bet shot in the head. With that done, the man turn back around and headed back to his house or more like his work place. Not too long in the walk his cell went off, the man only had one contact in his phone and knew who it was and quickly answered it.

"What is it Ami?" he said as he kept walking.

"Nothing much, just checking in to see if you've finished your job, Dante." Ami voice was heard on the phone.

"Just finished it and heading back now." Dante said "And who was the poor bastard that mention your Grandfathers name?"

It was silent on the line for a minute before Ami started speaking "A demon. And how did you know, I was in a bad mood?"

"Ami, I've known you for 12 years, hell, I practically raised you. You don't sound like that unless someone mentions _his_ name, or a poor bastard manages to piss you off."

"Hmph, you've know me so well."

"Heh. What can I say?"

"Well anyway, I'm about to head to bed. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright then, night."

"More like morning."

"Don't push it." With that she hung up the phone. Dante let out a sigh putting the phone in his pocket.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>It was a new day in London as everyone was going on with their daily lives. In a build with a red sigh that say 'Devil May Cry' on it. Inside was Ami seating on the stairs reading <em>Death Note L Change the World<em> while sipping on a cup of coffee. Dante was sitting at his desk with his feet on the desk and telephone between his head and shoulder as he flips through pages of a magazine. Ami paused in her reading as she looked down at the ten year old girl with curly blonde hair green eyes, as she wore a pink hat a pink coat and brown pants, walking around the room as Dante spoke on the phone.

"Yeah, my usual pizza… especially with garlic potatoes…yeah rush it…What? My tab? Ah, don't sweat the small stuff. Soon I'll pay you full, for everything I own you, oh yeah no olives be sure to make it a large, don't forget." With that he threw the phone as it landed back to its original place as it hung up.

"Are you listening to me, Dante?" An older male voice was heard in the room. Ami looked down from her book and saw her, well their agent, J.D. Morisson, sitting down on the couch.

"Didn't you hear me?" Dante asked flipping through some more pages "I'm studying." Ami scoffed at that and rolled her eyes before going back to her book. "I may take the occasionally odd jobs here and there, but I got no desire to babysit some brat."

At the said word of 'brat' the girl paused in her walking and mutter and an annoyed voice "Brat." Dante closed his magazine placing it on the desk and sat up straight "Sorry young lady." He said walked to the pole table picking up the stick "Maybe in 10 years or so, I'll ask you I date."

"Hmph, and I'll tell you no in ten seconds. Me, I'm only into younger guys."

Ami let out small chuckles as she brought her book closer to her face and mutter "Reject." Dante heard what she said and shot her a small glare as she just smiled back. J.D. Morisson got up from his seat and walked to the fridge next to him grabbing a drink before sitting back down.

"Listen Dante, she may be a kid but, uh, oh I'm sorry, my apologies." He said when the girl glared at him "But the young lady stand before it is not just a girl, she's Patty Lowell. Cinderella girl whose heiress to the Lowell family fortune."

"Sure doesn't look like it." Dante said. As Patty walked over to Dante's desk looking around a picture caught her attention.

"That's because all this time she's been living as an orphan downtown." J.D. said taking a sip from the can, as Dante was in a posing getting ready to hit the white ball on the pole table.

"I can tell kind of like Cinderella, when the magic wore off."

"Actually it's the opposite."

"Opposite how, Gramps?" Ami asked closing her book placing it next to her, looking down the railing.

"The head of the Lowell family passed away." J.D. said placing the can on the table "When the will was read the existence of a child came to life."

"And the luck winner was the young lady Patty."

"Precisely. In other words the magic is just back to begin."

"If you like, I can always hire you as my personal servant" Patty said sitting in Dante's chair.

Ami got up from the stairs and headed down to the fridge, "basically it's been requested that you two escort, Miss Patty to the Lowell mansion by 6 PM tomorrow. Think that you two can handle that?"

"That's all?" Dante asked.

"That's all." J.D. confirmed.

"Well, that sounds simple enough." Ami said taking a sip from her water bottle, "So, what do you think, Dante? Going accept it or not?"

"I won't do it." Dante said making Ami frowned a bit. "I got pizza on the way."

"There's no pizza on the way. I stop by and talk with Andy at the pizza place, and told them that 'until you pay your tab in full, not to deliver a single pizza to you' got it."

"Shit, you bastard. What right do you have to—"Dante stop talking a J.D. flipped a penny and put his hand on top, giving a smirk at Dante. Ami rolled her eyes knowing what was coming. "Shit. Not again." Dante groaned.

"If you win I'll pay you tab in full, if you lose…" J.D. stop there as Dante knew what the last line was.

"Fine. Alright, I know the routine." He said scratching the top of his head "Heads." J.D. let out a chuckled.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Ami and Patty are now standing in front of the door as Dante grabbed his red coat, putting it on as he walked over to them.<p>

"You're not very good at gambling, are you?" Patty asked

"No, he really isn't." Ami answered with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Dante growled at the both of them, opening the door but was soon stop by J.D. Morisson.

"Dante, Ami." He said holding a black guitar case and one hand, and a black bag in the other hand. "You've forgot something. You two got a show to play right?"

"A show?" Both Dante and Ami said at the same time, taking there things. J.D nodded his head and headed out before saying "Don't forget I'm counting on you two."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Driving up the highway in Dante's red car, Patty was in the passenger seat as Ami was in the back laying down with her arms crossed behind her head and eyes closed, she was enjoying the nice breeze. Next to her on the floor was her and Dante stuff. It was a nice quite ride, till Patty started speaking.<p>

"I can come and see your show." She said as Ami lazily open her left eye before closing it again. "I mean, it must not be anyone who comes to see you otherwise right?"

"Sorry. But my show is for adults only." Dante said keeping his eye on the road.

"So the woman in the picture is coming to your show then huh?"

"Picture?" Dante asked.

It was quite for a moment before Patty started speaking again, "Well whatever you should probably buy yourself a new car. I don't see any romance happening in this car, that's for sure. It's dirty, stinks and it's fallen apart."

'_Well she right about that last part, sadly though, we don't have the money for it.'_ Ami thought to herself.

"Don't you know, when it comes to women it's not where you take them important it's how you get them there."

Dante let got a low gasp as his silver eyes widen a bit as he stared down the road in front of him. Ami quickly sat up in her seat feeling the same thing as Dante was. "_**Dante.**_" A demonic voice was heard through both of their heads, "_**This girl's life is mine.**_"

"Hey are you even listing to me?" Patty said annoyed when she realized that Dante wasn't even paying attention.

"Ami!" Dante said grabbing the tip of Patty's hat and pulled it down covering her face as she yelled in surprise.

"On it!" Ami said quickly reaching in her bag pulling out one of her black twin pistols. Seating at the edge of the seat and gun pointed out, she waited for the demon to show up. Further up on the road was a truck heading down the opposite lane. On the side was a demon with his upper half of his body sticking out, Ami wasted no time in shot five bullets at the demon, killing it in no time.

"Nice shot." Dante complement her.

"Thanks." Ami said just as Patty fixed her hat and glared at Dante and yelled.

"What's wrong with you?! What was that all about?! Yaah!" Patty yelled as Dante made a sharp turn to the left going around the truck. Ami cursed as she grabbed hold of the side of the car, so she doesn't go flying out. "Don't you think that dangerous?!" Patty yelled as Ami looked over her shoulder and saw the dead demon fall of the truck "What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

'_Right words, but coming out of the wrong person…well more like a __**thing.**__'_

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>At the Lowell's mansion there were three guys in the living room with a couple of chairs and a fire place. Above the fire place was a very long picture of a bridge and some landscape. One of the men with black hair seating down smack his hand with his hand and spoke in an angry tone. "Can't you do something about this bro? You are lawyer aren't you?"<p>

"There's nothing that can be done!" Another man said "If the person who sent that letter that, Patty Lowell actually does exist the fortune belongs to her."

"You're kidding me!"

"Relax." Said a calm voice as the last man stood in front of one of the windows looking down at the scenery. "Take it easy big bro, if the letter isn't a fake and that Patty Lowell comes here around 6 o'clock tomorrow evening."

"That's what I'm worrying about!" The first man yelled standing up from his seat "Tomorrow, six and the evening. That makes it exactly one week doesn't it?"

"Hehe, if Patty Lowell does existence is authentically proven within one week of the death of the Lowell's family head. Then the entire family fortune is to go to Ms. Patty Lowell. Well…" He said looking at the painting behind him of an older man "unbelievable that are oh so serious brother had an illegitimate child all this time."

~Devil May Cry~

It was around sunset when the gang boarded the train, seating in the far back. The train wasn't really full just a couple of people here and there. Ami was chilling in her seat with her bag still on her back read a manga _Katekyo Hitman Reborn vol.4_. Dante is seating next to her laying down with his feet laying on Ami, much to her annoyance, and his arms crossed behind his head with his eyes closed. Front of them was Patty looking down at her locket, next to her was Dante's guitar case. The train had just gotten out of the tunnel just as Dante started speaking.

"So, you can look cute when you want to." Patty looks up from her necklace "Is that a picture of your boyfriend?"

"No it's my mom you halfwit!" Patty shouted showing the picture in her necklace. "And she's a lot prettier than your wife!"

'_Wife?'_ Dante and Ami both thought in confusion.

"But…" Her voice lowered as she looked sadly at the photo of her mom "I don't remember anything about her. My mom got sick and died when I was just a baby, that's what the hospital director said. That's why I don't remember anything… about my mother. The only thing that I have is this picture of her."

Ami looked up at her with wide eyes (more like one, due to her right eye being covered by her bangs), and she somehow feels connect to the little girl as she, herself, doesn't know anything about her actual father. Only knowing that he is half demon from another demon family, and her mother was human but her bloodline came from the demon known as Samuel.

When Patty was done talking the train went through another tunnel, when light came back on the train a man wearing a dark green trench coat with a matching hat holding a suitcase stood in their seating area looking down at Patty's picture. "Wow, that's one pretty lady." He said. Patty raised her head and looked at the man "That wouldn't be a picture of your mother would it? Hey, and your pretty charming yourself." He complements her. "Mind if I sit here?"

Ami raised an eyebrow looking at the man in front of her and looked at all the empty seats on the train. But it also seemed like Dante was thinking the same things as she was and said "There open seats all over the place." He said then let out a grunt when he caught his guitar case that was thrown at him by Patty.

"Here you go." Patty smiled directing her hands at the now empty seat beside her. "Thank you." The man said placing the suitcase down in the seat, taking his hat off as he sat down beside her. Ami let out a sigh and closed her book putting away. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're not bothering me, but I can't promise that you'll live long." Dante said as the man let out a surprise gasp.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Pattie said angrily, just as the train went into another tunnel for ten seconds and Pattie started talking again with her head to the side and her eyes closed "I mean really, why would anyone make a promise like that just because-!" she stop and stared wide eyes as the man next to her fell forward to the ground with blood splattering out of his head. Pattie mad a surprise scared sound, as Dante lazily looked down at the man and Ami picked up her feet with a disgusted face as the blood almost touched her shoes.

"Good grief." Dante sighed "That's why I told you."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Dante was now sitting up straight looking at the dead man in front of him; the other two passengers were staring at the body with wide eyes. A couple of rows down were Ami and Patty. Ami was helping to calm Patty down as Dante was dealing with the people up front.<p>

"His dead!" the old man said in shock.

"He was beat to death." Dante said examining the body from his seat.

"It can't be, was it you?!" the old man said pointing a finger at Dante.

"Over here!" a woman voice said running over to them with the train manager.

"Geeze, what on earth is this?" He said to himself before glaring at Dante and spoke in a stern voice "You! How about you start telling me what's going on here."

"Sure! So how about I run this scenario for you." Dante said

"Huh?"

"For the 10 seconds or so that the train was in the tunnel, in this car there was those four. Me and the two girls, and then our dead friend here that makes six. First off the old man…" who gasp when he mention him "He didn't do it, then the couple of there was making out in the dark." Said the two who gasp as the girl hugged onto her boyfriend. "And that's how those two girls was." He said indicating to Ami and Patty.

"That only leaves you."

"No, there was one more person. Or to be more precise one more thing."

At that Patty shot her head up and saw a three eye demon only for her eyes to be covered by Ami's hand, and used her other hand and took out one of her guns and shot multiple bullets along with Dante. Outside the trains the demon had multiple holes in his body, from the head to the body went all the way down to where Dante was. The once dead man lying on the ground painfully lifted up its head only to be shot by Dante. Dante then headed down the aisle, Ami put her gun away and followed Dante along with Patty.

It was late at night when the train finally came to a stop. Red and blue light flashed around the train as a couple of cop cars surrounded the area as Dante, Patty and Ami walked off the train and began heading somewhere to rest for a bit.

"That man on the train, do you know who killed that guy?" Patty asked them.

"Who knows?" Ami said

"It was a demon. He was killed by a demon wasn't he?" Patty raised her voice a little. "Could…could a demon be hunting me to? ...Dante!" she yelled but Dante and Ami just kept walking. "Guys!"

"Let's go." Dante spoke.

~Devil May Cry~

Meanwhile, back at the Lowell mansion…

"Check-mate." The man with the glasses said seating down in a chair with a chessboard in front of him.

"Damn I loss again!" The black hair man said.

"Ehh ever since we were kids, you've always run out of steam in the closing stretch. And that is why you Jenny left you."

"It was because of you got in the way!"

"No, you were in fault for jumping to him conclusions." Another man with light red hair said looking at the big painting.

"Shit." As the man with the glasses began to laugh.

"What I'm wondering is why do you love that painting so much." He said.

"Yes. I guess it because looking at it brings me at peace. And I think when we divide the fortune among us; I'll take the art works here."

"Me, I'll take cold hard cash." The black hair man said.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself."

"We know, but we have to prepare for the worse. That's all were doing."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Back with the gang at an old run down hotel…<p>

"Welcome to our hotel." The worker said. As Dante stood at the counter talking to him, Ami was sitting on the steps and Patty had her back lean against the wall.

"Give me your cheapest room. I don't give a damn if it gets sun, or not." Dante said "We'll be out of here first thing in the morning."

"One adult and two children." The man said as both Ami and Patty twitch at being called a 'child', placing the room key on the desk as Dante pick up the key and put it in his pocket.

"Oh, she not a child. She a young lady." He said heading to the girls. Ami got up and straighten her clothes. Patty didn't move an inch as she stared at the picture of a woman wearing a white dress with long blonde hair. "What are you doing? Come on, move it. Let's get to sleep." Dante said but let out a small grunt when Ami elbow him in his side. Dante gave her annoyed look, while she just glared at him that said drop-the-attitude-or-else. Yeah. Ami is pretty tired.

"That's my mother." Patty whispered, making the two demon hunter's to look at her with confusion.

"What?"

"My mom. Mister!" Patty said looking at the man, who had his back turn.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Where can I go and meet this woman?"

"Well…"

"What are you talking about, Patty? I thought you said your mother died." Ami said. "Anyway we better head to bed, it's late and we need to get up early in the morning." With that both Dante and her headed up the stairs, Patty looked at the picture on more time before following them.

.

"Agh, this is a tight fit." Dante complained, as he took (choughforcedcough) the couch. Lying down with his legs crossed and arms behind his back, the girls took the bed with Ami next to the window, who took off her shoes and lifted her tank-top a little and unstrap the gun holster that she had on her back before laying down. Next to her Patty sat on the edge looking down at the floor.

"Get to bed, tomorrow is going to be an early day." Dante said "You've got us covered, Ami?"

"Yep. Even in my sleep I still see that damn clock, so were covered." Ami said as Patty raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about.

"I didn't tell you guys the truth." Patty spoke up. "My mom didn't actually get sick and die. She disappeared." Both Dante and Ami looked at her from the corner of their eye. "I happen to overhear the hospital director talking about. My mom is being hunted by a demon and she didn't want me, a baby, to be in danger so she put me in the Orphanage. Anyone hunted by a demon is good as dead! Is my mother dead? Tell me Dante, am I going too killed by a demon too?!"

"Who knows?"

Patty stared at him for a bit before looking back at the ground "I don't care. About any fortune. And I don't care about my family inheritance, if I were to get a little of money I just want to use it and buy lots of clothes and sweets and stuff like that for the other kids at the orphanage…..But then clothes and sweets and those kinds of things aren't what they really all want. Like me. They just want to see their mothers and their fathers more than anything!" she said with tears in her eyes before quickly wiping them away. "You're probably just going to laugh at me."

"No." Dante said "Everyone wants to see their parents. Ami is no exception either." Patty's eyes widen and looked over at the said girl, who was on her side looking out the window with distance eyes.

"My mom…" she whispered "Was killed by demons 12 years ago, I was only five. I've never knew who my father was. My mother told me bits about him that he was a demon hunter a Halfling too. She also said that I have his eyes, and also mention I look like him but with blonde hair. After my mother death, Dante was the one who found and saved me from the demons. From there Dante took me under his wing and I help him slay the demons and also have hope to find my father one day." She went silent "Unlike you, I don't have a picture of my mom and as the years go by, I'm…slowly losing her face and voice." Ami quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffle a little. Dante looked at her with concerned eyes.

"…but I thought, Dante was your dad." Patty said. Ami blink and Dante body went stiff before relaxing like it never happen.

"Dante…my dad?" Ami said before a small laugh left her lips "hehe…ahahaha! Oh man! I don't know where you got that idea from, but Dante is defiantly not my dad. My memories of my past may be bad, but there not THAT bad. Mom sure for one NEVER said that my father had financial issues." Now that was a stab to Dante's pride.

"Alright, enough with stabbing my pride I got a date with some pretty girls, you two get some sleep." Dante mumbled.

Ami just rolled her eyes and mutter "Pervert." And slipped into the covers, as Patty took off her hat and placed it on top of the bed board.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>"Dante, get your lazy ass up! Patty gone missing!" Ami yelled shaking Dante, who groaned and slowly open his eyes.<p>

"What is it, Ami?"

A tick mark appeared on her face, as she walked over to the side of the couch grabbing the edge, and with tremendous strength she flipped the couch. This had cause Dante to go flying and landed face first on the ground as curses of words came out mouth. "Stop lying around and get the fuck up! We got a Cinderella to save!"

"What?!" Dante snapped his head over to the bed and saw that Patty and her stuff were missing.

"Come on, we have to go and find her!" Ami exclaimed and threw his guitar case at him as he easily caught it and sling it over his right shoulder, and the both of them ran out of the room down the stairs.

"Hey, where's my daughter?" Dante asked the man that was still behind the desk reading a book.

"Daughter?" He question

"Yeah, the little girl that I check in with."

"Hnmm, I don't know what you are talking about." Then the sounds of gunfire were heard as Dante shot multiple bullets at the poster that was on the wall. When the fire came to a cease, the poster turn into a giant moth that fell to the ground dead.

"Bastard. What the hell are you?" Dante asked glaring at the man behind him as he just laughed and held a pistol to his back.

"Speaking of hell, you should I know all about you."

Dante narrowed his eyes "Yeah. Then you know that thing won't be enough to kill me. Beside you should be worrying more about yourself."

"Augh!" the man gasped when he saw a dagger at his throat. An arm lazily dropped on his shoulder as he felt extra weight on his back.

"Yo! Morning old man." Ami smiled and spoke and sweet, nicely voice but had a deadly aura surrounding her body. The dagger was pushed deeper into his neck drawing some blood "Have I ever mention, I can be quite _mean_ when I don't get my beauty sleep."

"Ah….!"

"So…" Dante turned around and glared at the man "Where's Patty?"

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>"Well you see, right now in the underworld the four most powerful demons are fighting for power. Things are pretty dangerous out here." The man said driving the car. Dante sat in the passenger seat and Ami sat in the back.<p>

"And let me guess my _dear ol' grandfather_ is one of them." Ami growled.

"Something tells me that you're not in good terms with Sa-, your grandfather." The man said fixing his mistake from the glare Ami shot at him.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Ahem, as to your question princess, yes, he is one of them." The man said Ami huffed and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"So, who's calling the shots?" Dante asked ignoring the deadly aura behind him.

"hm?"

"Who's the douchbag that told you to go after Patty?"

"Ahh!" The man yelled in shock looking nervously at Dante.

"It must be someone from the Lowell family. Someone who doesn't want Patty to claim the inheritance."

"I have no idea. I'm telling the truth, I'm just one of their grunts. They don't tell me anything at all."

"Hm, I see. Ami?"

"Yes."

Dante looked over from his seat "Can you tell me the ten minute future of Patty?"

Ami let out a sigh "Dante, you know I can't read a person future unless I have something form the—I'm not going to ask why you have a piece of her hair." Ami said as her left eye twitch looking at the piece of hair from Dante's hand.

"Should this work?"

"…Yes…" Ami sigh taking the hair piece. With her right hand she move the bangs out of her face, and brought her hand to her right eye while she channel her demonic power to the hair in the left hand and said some words in Latin "Et deinceps (**forward**)." The minute hand and the second hand began to move fast clockwise, flashes of Patty's future flashed through Ami head. Once done seeing the girl's future the hands went back to normal time.

"Well?" Dante asked as the man next to him looked at her through the mirror.

"Short story, Patty runs to her so called mom. I killed the demon then we fight a couple of more demons. All in all, we save the girl in a nick of time."

"I see…something tells me you left out a part."

"I did, and you'll find out why soon because I enjoy living."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the damn night scenery old man."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallways, Patty followed the voice of a woman singing. Coming down some stairs the voice gotten louder and more clearer, she headed to the double doors in front of her. Opening the door she saw tons of empty seats around the room, in the center on the stage with two lights shining in the middle was beautiful blonde woman singing. Patty's eyes widen in happiness and "Its mommy!" then a light turn on, on Patty as she ran down the stair repeatedly yelling 'mommy'.<p>

Patty ran on the stage and hugged the woman tightly and began to cry "Oh mommy, I wanted to see you so much for so long!"

"I'm sorry Patty." The woman said putting her hands on Patty's shoulders "I won't do anything to make you lonely again."

Patty lifted her head up and looked at her mommy with a smile "Mommy you promise…" but the smile quickly went off her face as she got a good look at her 'mommy'.

The lights went from white to dark blue and the woman's face was shown. Brown eyes and pincher like things on the side of her checks "Because you're about to die right now and your mom's going to kill you." Then a backdrop fell down with rundown roman buildings as six demons appeared from the screen.

They all jumped towards Patty with their claws ready. Patty screamed and just before the demons closed in gun shots was heard throughout the room, nailing them as they flew back just as a flower backdrop came down.

Patty turned around as two spotlights came on, in the middle row to the right was Ami holding a sniper-rifle wearing a soundproof headphone and some goggles. "Like I said, just in time." She said. And walking down the staircase was Dante "Hey there, you're not actually delaying opera like this now are ya?"

"Dante, Ami!" Patty smiled at the two of them as Dante smirk and Ami pulled her goggles up on her head and waved saying "Yo!"

"Ah, I was…I thought my mommy…"Patty tried to say.

"But, it looks like we'll have to wait for a touching finally." Dante said just as the flower backdrop begins to rip and the two of the demons jump out.

But Dante and Ami acted quickly, both jumping from their spots and kick the poor suckers in the head successfully knocking them back. Ami had both of her guns out and her headphones down as Dante had one of his guns pointed up and shot the rope to one of the backdrops saying "Sorry honey, but this show isn't for kids." And a white backdrop landed down only show the shadows of Dante and Ami firing at the demons, jumping, kicking, firing and dodging all at the same time.

Patty stood there with wide eyes with a hit of awe at how the two of them working in sync, but then turn into fear when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and saw the same man from the hotel.

"I'm so sorry miss, but I'm afraid it's now time for to die. Because I was promised I would be greatly rewarded by my masters if I killed you, if the others failed to do so, eeheeh, ah!" the man yelped quickly titling his body to the right avoid begin shot. With wide fearful eyes he looked back at the backdrop, the shadows of Dante, who had his hand in his pocket and his gun pointed out where the hole was, and Ami, who stood sideways with her left elbow out in a 90 degree angle holding her gun.

"Hit the road." Dante said.

The man slowly back away as another spotlight shined on him as he ran away screaming, and fell of the stage. Patty just stood there as pools of blood slip through the paper backdrop and reaching to her.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>A clock chimed to 6:00 PM in the evening at the Lowell's mansion. One of the men wearing glasses standing at the window blew out smoke from his cigar "Times up." He said.<p>

"Brother we did it!" The black hair man exclaimed "The fortune is ours! This letter was a bunch of nonsense." As he pick up the letter and was about to rip it about, but was stop when a knock was heard in the room, as one of the butlers of the mansion stood at the door.

"You have a guest." He said

"A guest?!"

At the door was a young woman in her early twenties with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a red pencil skirt, with a red jacket and a white shirt underneath with a belt around her stomach holding a briefcase.

"Thank you." The woman said to the butler.

"And who might you be?"

The woman turned her head looking at the three men "Oh my, that's not funny. Nice to meet you, I'm Patty Lowell."

"What?!/She just a child!" was the words coming out of their mouths.

"No that child is nothing but a fake." Patty said "I took every situation into account. Lucky for me, I was able to find a girl under the same name quite quickly and had it arranged so that all the media attention would be on her, not me. Thanks to her, my trip was quite pleasant. Well then, why don't we just hurry and deal with the formalities."

The man with the glasses crushed his cigar and started laughing "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid your claim is invalid, Miss Patty Lowell. Speaking as the lawyer, I regret to inform you that you've renounce your right to the inheritance, as you've miss the 6 PM deadline. You are aware that you miss it, right? Even if it is, just by a mere second."

"Really now?" Patty said with a smirk "In his will its say that one week within his death, I'm quite sure that my dad would have been dead for exactly one week at 6: 28. And look!" she look at her watch on her left hand "I'm on time. Would my driver's license be good enough for my I.D.?"

"No. It's no longer necessary."

"What do you mean by that?" Patty question looking at the man.

"Because Patty Lowell existence" he took his glasses off and his face changed into something not human any more "Will never be confirmed."

"Brother!" the other two men yelled in shock as their brothers body ripped apart and a big green demon on stood in his place.

"Neither will yours, the fortune is all mine!" he said in a demonic voice as he kept getting bigger almost touching the ceiling. "And I will not hand it over to anyone!" he yelled running at two men killing them, and then charged at Patty.

Patty scream closing her eyes preparing for the worst, but a gun shot was heard piercing the demon in the stomach as fell down on the floor.

"So it was you? Who requested that I serve as a body guard for Patty?" Dante said leaning against the door frame as Ami stood next to him with her arms crossed and Patty standing behind her. "Did you think you were making some small atonement for your sins against her? You've got a pretty face, but your more terrible then those demons." Getting up from the door frame Dante and Ami walked into the room.

"Well if you were a demon, I'd would be able to kill you without thinking twice about it. Okay." Dante said taking his guitar case off his back and grabbing a gun, just as Ami pulled her katana out from her bag. "If I can't let this go, I'll work off the anger."

Then the demon that was on the ground got back up, "Guess this will be one hell of a party!" Dante unzipped his guitar case quickly grabbing hold of his sword, and then both Dante and Ami went straight after the demon, showing no mercy what's so ever. Dante used his guns and swords at the same time while Ami sliced around with her katana.

Coming to a finishing blow, Ami jumped back and put two of her fingers from her right hand to her clock eye, then swiping it down along the sword as multiple clocks appeared in the trail. "Excitare, irae! **(awaken, Wrath!)**" She yelled as her katana began to glow and changed form in to a long black and red scythe with thorns going down the handle and purple clocks going down the black. Ami put the scythe in a posing position and charged at the demon yelling "Take this! Wrath Sword Second Level: Scythe of Wrath! HIYAA!" with lighting speed Ami cut the demon in half as Dante put the finishing blow with his sword in the demons chest, blood flowed down like a waterfall from the wound.

The demons eyes went dark and its body turns to stone. Dante took his sword at and swung it a little getting the blood off his sword as blood went flying on the painting. Dante had his sword over his back and his black gun in his left hand and the silver one in his mouth, next to him Ami stood beside him with a hand on her hip and holding her scythe over her shoulder, both of them looking over their shoulder at the dead demon.

.

With the fight over Dante and Ami left the room, Patty soon came out running up to them "I saw it all! The adult only part."

"Wait!" Dante and the two girls stop and looked at the older Patty "Please wait a minute. I'm begging you, that child, please let me take care of her. I want to do what I can to make admen's.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at Dante and Ami's place…<p>

"So is it alright that you're not staying at the mansion?" J.D. asked

"It's fine." Patty answered. "I've received compensation."

"Compensation?"

"Yep. Because I'm a little girl who's been scared for being expose to the upper world of adults."

Looking around the place, it was covered and childish girl stuff. Pink and yellow curtains, stuff dolls everywhere along with some pictures. To say it was very bright and girly was an understatement.

"Those clothes, are they part of the compensation?"

"As well as the clothes and the sweets, for the kids at the orphanage. And all three truck loads!" Patty said holding up three fingers as she wore a pink dress sitting on the stairs. At the chair below the stairs seating there was J.D Morisson, who sat next to a bunch of stuff dolls. Next to the chair was Ami holding a white bunny with a black bowtie, a blush was on her face as she stared at the doll and with only one word going through her head.

'_Kawaī~!'_

"Ahahah, that's great well done. Hm?" he looked over when he hear the sounds of a door opening and out step Dante only wearing his pants and a light blue towel on top of his head, who looked around.

"Huh? I thought my Strawberry sundae would be here by the time I got out."

"You mean _that_ Strawberry sundae?" J.D. pointing his thumb towards Patty as she place down an empty bowl.

"What?! Hey that was mine!" Dante yelled in shock as Patty just laughed at him "What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is mine place! Let's get one thing straight. This is mine place. Mine."

"It was totally filthy and dorky in here, and Ami agrees with me. So we clean it and did some cute decorating in here."

"Cute is a relative word. I'm more concerned about my god damn desert."

"That's what I charged for my work that was the best sundae ever!"

"Calm down Dante, besides I like Patty's company here." Ami said with a smirk.

"What?! Whose side are you on, Ami?!"

"Defiantly not yours. By the way, Patty, can you bring more of these cuties over? I want to decorate my room a bit."

"Sure!"

"Old man help me out here!"

"Sorry Dante, I don't get into fights I know I can't win."

* * *

><p><strong>*Small Notes: Ami sword is name Wrath. It can turn into a scythe when activating her powers. Ami has a weakness for cute things, but denies it if someone pointed out.<strong>

**Info: **

**Dante: A half-demon son of Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight (a demon) and Eva (a human), Dante operates as a private investigator, mostly accepting jobs involving the supernatural. When he accepts a job, he diligently finishes it to the point of gaining a reputation of infallibility; he is strong enough to face a small army of lesser demons with his bare hands. Known for his cocky banter when on a job, he is fond of strawberry sundaes****and pizza without olives. His weapons of choice are a pair of Caliber. 45 pistols known as**_**Ebony**_** (for its dark color) and **_**Ivory**_** (for its silver color). He also carries his sentient faithful sword, **_**Rebellion**_** in a guitar case. A source of a running gag in the series is his apparent lack of gambling skill and his indebtedness, often being short of money. According to Dante, this is because people who hire him usually leave him a bill instead of paying him (due to destruction he causes during the job, such as destroying a bridge). His lack of money is also attributed to Lady, to whom he owes an unspecified sum of money. Lady often takes his payment as part of his debt. When Dante earns some money it is usually squandered****.**

**Patty Lowell:** **A young girl who Dante and Ami met after she supposedly came into a large inheritance. This turned out to be a scam, and she has since been spending a lot of time with Dante and Ami, whether they like it or not. Patty is very girly and loves cute things, sometimes decorating Dante's otherwise gloomy office, much to Ami's amusement, with ribbons and plush toys. She loves romantic TV shows and serves.**

**J.D. Morisson:** **Dante's and Ami liaison. He finds them jobs and sometimes helps out with repairs around the office.**

* * *

><p>At least <strong>three reviews<strong> before i put up the next chapter


	3. Mission 02- Highway Star

**I would like to thank Lightus of the light for leaving a review and helping me coming up for the title of the story. Thanks for everything m8!**

**P.S. I'm also planning on doing a Q&A chapter for Ami and any other characters you want to ask. Rules are simple, you can PM me or put it in the review box and can also ask more than one questions. I will only put this chapter up only if I get at **_**least**_** 20 questions. That's all I wanted to say for now! **

* * *

><p><strong>Note 3: Ami's black bag is like a black hole, also given to her by her mother. She can hold anything in there and it will never get full. Things in her bag: Wrath (her sword), bullets case for both her and Dante when needed, some daggers and bombs (don't ask), her sniper rifle (shown in the first chapter) along with goggles and sound proof headphones, some spare clothes. And last but not least, her very old and worn out rabbit that Dante gave to her when she was little.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to see what Ami's scythe looks like go to this site ( ww w . qu otev s tor y  547 19 68 / Devi l - May -C ry -T ill -i -c an- thi nk-of -a -b et ter -ti tle / 3 / ) just take out the spaces.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 02- Highway Star<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late night in London highway when the sounds of three motorcycles were heard. Three motorcycles came zooming out of the tunnel and the leader shouting gleefully at the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and pick up his speed as his other two comrades did the same. Somewhere else on the far side of the bridge, was a black car and two men wearing suits. Both of them had binoculars watching the bikers from a distance. The middle one looks through his mirror and saw their friend lost control of his back and fell off.<p>

The man turns his head to the leader and yelled at him over the wind and their bikes "Hey Michael!"

"What is it?" Michael yelled back keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're riding way too fast tonight."

Michael turned his head looking at his friend and yelled "If you don't want to push it, you could always slow down." With that he increased his speed of his bike.

"Michael!" His friend yelled after him as his friend was out of his view.

.

"Ahaha! The sound of the wind is exceptionally sweet tonight!" Michael said happily "There's no way I'm stopping!" Michael then looked into his side mirror and saw a red light speeding his way, then another bike zoomed by him with amazing speed. Michael stared at the bike with wide eyes before yelling out and picked up his speed even more.

"You want to race?! Bastard!"

Then the sounds of Michael yelling out as a loud crash was heard, followed by an explosion. Michael's bike was on fire and a couple of feet away from the bike were Michael, laying down dead.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Three weeks later the following night in the streets of London, it was raining out as the sounds of a man panting were heard, as he ran down the streets with and umbrella in his hand. He ran up to a woman wearing a dark green knee length jacket with her hood up covering her face, and wearing a pair of brown knee length boots. If you look closely you could see some of her black hair. The woman was standing under a roof of a building called "Bingoclub".<p>

"Rains sucks, doesn't it?" The man said standing next to the woman with blonde hair, blue eyes that were covered up by shades. A lite pink button up shirt and white dress pants. "So who are you waiting for? Your boyfriend?" he asked "Your husband? You'll freeze if you hang around here. Hey, why don't you forget about your boyfriend and come with me." The woman raised her head a bit looking at the man "I'll find us a warm place. I can buy you a nice dinner."

The woman nodded her head "Good answer lil' lady." The man said the stop when the woman walked past him heading down the sidewalk. "H-hey wait up!" the man said open up the umbrella and caught up with the woman.

.

The woman had walked into an abandon old factory house and the man with her looked around confused.

"Hahahahehe, what's going on here?" the man said to the woman who stood a couple of feet from him. "There's nothing here."

"Is that what you think." The woman said walking to one of the storage room's door, slightly opening it only to see a pile of human skulls and one fell out rolling on the ground. The man looked at it nervously.

"What's going on here!?" he nervously demand.

"Why, have you've forgotten." The woman said walking to him a bit, and then looked at the skull lying on the ground "That's so in sensitive of you. Considering you're the very one who is responsible for this."

The man's eyes gone wide as his mouth open a little. "Recently there have been strings of women who've gone missing around the city. Each one of them was picked up by some guy and treated to dinner. Then spent the night with him at a hotel and ultimately went missing, when he brought them to this abandoned building."

The man had a nervous smile and laughed a little "Ah, come on you've think I did this? Give me a break; do I look like the kind of human being who do something like that?"

The woman turn her head look at the man "You don't look like a human being to me." At that the man skin ripped apart and turn into a big white demon with red strips going along his body, horns sticking out of his head as he let out a loud roar showing his sharp teeth, as he made a move to swipe at her but she dodge it in time, jumping in the air. She took her jacket off and saw that she wore an outfit similar to a school girl's uniform. She had dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. Her eyes had a genetic condition heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color, her left eye is red and her right eye is bluish-green.

She quickly brought out a black gun and began to shot rapidly at the demon. Blood began to flow out of its wounds. The woman had a sadistic smile as she laughed "I prefer you this way." She said.

The Demon let out a roar and began swiping at the woman, who kept dodging them with a smile. She jumps over him to dodge another swipe, but sadly the claw manages to knock the gun out of her hand. Seeing the woman know weaponless, the demon ran at her. But the woman quickly brought out another gun in one hand and a machine gun in the other. Pointed and aim, she began shooting at the demon. Blood flew everywhere and the same went with its body parts. It wasn't long when the demon drop dead to the ground, as the woman stood in a pose smirking at the dead demon.

Sounds of footsteps were heard as the woman looked over her shoulder and saw two men walking in. "Impressive skills." One of the men said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the woman asks turning around.

"My associated and I represent the highway department." The man up front said "We've been searching for you some time now." The man behind him walked up a bit and began speaking.

"The female devil hunter. The one we've heard about, who takes out any jobs without fail. Miss Lady. And your real name might be-"

"What do you want from me?" Lady cut the man off narrowing her eyes at them.

"We might have a little job for you." The first man said.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>It was a new day in London; down at Dante's place Patty was decorating the place again with more stuff. Dante was 'reading' a book as he sat at his desk like usual and Ami was playing on the drums rocking out some good sounds.<p>

"Unbelievable." Patty said standing on a ladder fixing on for decorates "Guys places are such a mess." By then Ami stop playing the drums grabbing her bottle of water and took a sip before agreeing with Patty. "No one wants to come to a style like this much less than any clients."

"Mr. Dante." A male's voice was heard outside; both Patty and Ami looked at the door while Patty let out a gasp.

"It's a customer. Hello!"

"I doubt it." Ami mutter already guessing on who the 'customer' is. And was right when the door open and step in was the pizza delivery guy holding a box of pizza.

"Yeah, I got one pizza with spicy salami and no olives." The pizza boy said just as Dante came up and took the box out of his hands.

"Thanks, I'll you everything I owe you at the end of the month." Dante said then the pizza boy left.

Patty glared at Dante as he walked back to his desk and sat the pizza down and began to eat it. "Pizza again?" she sighed as Ami walked over and grabbed a slice before walking over to one of the couches sitting down. "So when do you think clients will start coming today?" she said looking at the ground with a disappointment written on her face.

"It's hard to say, Patty." Ami said finish her slice of pizza "People show up when they finally get the message that there are other beings living here besides them, and need us to exterminate them."

Patty looked at Ami then let out a sigh "I suppose, I should decorate the outside too? What do you think Ami?" said the girl who shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Oh give me a break." Dante said. "You saw the pizza boy reaction didn't you? Nobody that comes here can appreciate your fancy tastes." Patty and Ami gave him a mad pout, in Ami case a death glare, for she likes the look in this room. This place needed some girl touch, and she didn't have the money to do so till Patty came along that is. "Just put everything back to the way it was and shut up."

Just then the front door open and Patty turn around with a smile "Welcome, come on in!"

"Hm." A female voiced hummed, Patty opened her eyes and saw a woman with chin-length black hair and mix match eyes standing at the doorway looking around the place "Seems like you sense of style has improve since we last meet. Hasn't Dante."

"Bis sis!" Ami shouted happily jumping up from her seat and ran up to Lady hugging her, as she laughed and hugged the go-happy girl back.

"It's nice to see you to, Ami. It's been awhile."

"Awhile? More like a half a year! You need to drop by more." Ami said waving her finger at her.

"Well then, I hope this makes it up for not visiting much." Lady said handing Ami a white bag. "I saw this in the store and remember you saying that you don't have the rest of the volumes. Think of this as an early birthday present." Ami opened the bag and let out a loud squeal as she once again hugged Lady.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she let going of her and look back in the bag with stars in her eyes "This is the rest of the volume set of _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! It's just what I wanted. Thank you big sis!" Ami happily hopped back to the couch leaving a bemused woman behind and a confused Patty, while Dante just sigh already know that those books will be add to his debt.

Lady walked further in looking around the place, walking up to the window next to the drum set, she slightly pulled the blinds back looking out, "And then you, if I'm not mistaking, must be Patty Lowell."

"Haa, how did you know?" Patty said clasping her hands together "Am I famous or some kind of celebrity or something?"

"The little girl hanging around Devil May Cry has become quiet the gossip around town.

"But, it's not like you came all this way to drop off some books now is it?" Dante said taking a bit of his pizza. "What are you here for? If it's about some job, thanks but no thanks."

"I see your cold as always." Lady said looking at him.

"Cause the only jobs you brings us are shit jobs, and they don't pay."

Lady turns her body around and leaned on the window "That's a fine way to talk." She crossed her arms "Are you aware of how much money you owe me? Don't you get it? I'm here today to collect. And I'm not going to take Ami's money that she earned from her job. You're the detective; you should have figured it out."

"Oh Lady, I think you're the one who doesn't get it. I'm so deep in debt, I can't even keep track. I couldn't pay you back now even if I wanted too."

"Well I was aware of that anyway." Lady said walking to pole table. "What can you do? How 'bout a bet?" she pick up the stick and the chalk rubbing it against the tip. "If I put the eight ball in, you take the job I got for you conditionally. Are you games?" She challenged.

"You can never do things the simple way can you?" Dante sighed turning his chair facing the wall "It's a deal. If you miss, you forget my debt and pay me 20 thousand in cash."

"Done." Lady said getting in a position and hit the white ball as the ball hit the other balls. Patty walked closer to the pole table watching the balls move around, Ami put her book down also watching and Dante turn his head slightly looking form the corner of his eyes just as the eight ball landed in the hole.

Lady smiled turning around leaning on the table just as Patty spoke up with aw in her voice, "That was great!"

"Shit." Dante curse grabbing his coat putting it on "Alright, damn it. You should just be a hustler. You make more cash don't you think." As he pick up Ami's bag and toss it at her as she caught it with ease, walking over to him.

"Just hitting a ball just doesn't do it for me." Lady said. "I have a need to annihilate (sp) and destroy."

"So, who's the poor son of a bitch this time?"

"Demons. Of course."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening at some gas station…<p>

The sun was starting to set; loud rock and roll music was being played on the radio as people around it were dancing. Others we're riding their motorcycles around, some talking to other and others lighting up some fireworks. Lady, Ami and Dante walked up on the scene as Dante and Ami looked around the place.

"What is going on here?" Ami asked.

"There's no way in hell this morons can be the demons you were talking about." Date said to Lady.

"Look." Lady pointed to one of the cars that said "Devils Nest." On the hood and on some random dudes jacket. "As far as the Highway department is concerned, these guys are real demons. Are you scared?"

"Big sis, as much as we love to help you, but this isn't our type of job." Ami said.

"She right Lady, we're demon hunters who don't waste time on taking out a bunch of morons." Dante said.

"Hmm, and that's exactly why I'm giving the job to jack of all streets like you. Because I don't know what the Highway Department was thinking, but they came to me with a job so I…" Lady looks up and over her shoulder and saw Dante walking away dragging Ami along with him, much to her to her protest.

"The hell with this, we're going home."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lady asked as Dante stop walking and turn his head staring at her.

"Can't use swords or guns when dealing with humans. Any a way there more of a pain in the ass then dealing with real demons." Dante said "And to make matters worse, they won't listen to a god damn word I say. Bye."

"Huh. I mean really, who need words or weapons when dealing with these pansy. Follow me." Lady said then walked over to a couple of men.

.

"Well is he here yet?" A man with shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes wearing dark blue pants a green shirt on top a black long sleeve shirt.

"No luck." A rough voice said.

"Might as well, just forget it." Another voice said, but this made the first man made as he growled grabbing a fist full of his shirt.

"What?! I do you to say that again. Say it!"

"Knock it off!" the second dude said before they all look over when hearing some of their men yelling, seeing a Lady talking to them.

"Who do you think you are, huh?"

"I'm not interested in talking to you guys, where's your leader."

"What the hell is your problem?"

Then all the music and activity stop as they all look over to see what is going on, as the light brown hair man walked over.

"I'm Vincent, the leader. What do you want?" Vincent asked.

Lady smirk walking over to him "Don't mean to bust the party but, you guys need to hit the road."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked.

"We do what we want, where we want." A man said.

"See like it said." Dante spoke up as they all looked at Ami and Dante "Talking to losers who don't even know what a pain in the ass they are, is a waste of time. Bye."

"What did you say?!" the man growled but was stop by Vincent.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenient to you guys." Vincent apologizes "But you let us do our thing for now. There's this asshole I'm looking for that I have to fight. My older brother ran against him three weeks ago, and got killed!" He clenched his fist with anger "This guy is a legend on the highway, and everyone whose run against him is dead! And come hell or highway I will avenge my brother. So you and your girl along with you kid need to move on or else."

"Uhph, that's pretty stupid." Ami huffed crossing her arms, ignoring the comment Vincent said about her and Dante. "Tell me Vincent, do you really think your brother wants you to do this. You so stupid."

"What a load of crap." Dante sighed "If you asked me your brother being killed racing other around is dumb enough. But you're even dumber than he is."

"What did you say!?" Vincent growled marching towards them but was stop by Lady when she grabbed him by the arm looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Wait. If you want to pick a fight with them, why not race them?"

"Huh?"

"If you lose, you leave this place quietly."

"Big sis!" Ami whined

"Hey Lady! What do you think you're doing?" Dante growled with anger.

"It's fin, isn't it?" Lady asked looked at Dante and Ami over her shoulder "If you guys win, your job's finished. The money will be yours."

"Wait a damn minute!" Vincent said "I'm not…" Lady caught him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"This guy you're talking about, his name's "Red Eye," correct? If you race them, this Red Eye guy will probably show up."

"Maybe…"

.

It was now night time in the area as Dante, Ami and Vincent were in the middle of the road sitting on their motorcycles. Vincent to the left, Ami in the middle and Dante on the right. Lady walked over to Dante and Ami holding a white helmet.

"Here you go." She said just as both Dante and Ami got on the bikes.

"I don't need." Dante said

"Didn't think so."

"But Ami will."

"What?!" Ami snapped her head at him "Dante!"

"Don't fight with me Ami."

"But Dante, I've been riding motorcycles without helmets tons of times. Why now?!"

"Ami, you going to wear the helmet and that final."

Ami just blinked in shock at Dante's tone of voice before pouting angrily "Since when did you became my dad?" she mumbled take the helmet from Lady who just gave her a small smile.

Vincent watching the commotion between the two, and took off his helmet as it fell to the ground. "Me either." Vincent companions started talking in a uproar saying how dangerous it was.

Ami raised an eyebrow at him _'Is he doing this so he can be cool? *sigh* oh well, I better fix my hair.'_ Ami place her helmet on her lap and took down her hair tie letting her hair fall back in place. Using both hands she grabbed her bangs and hair and pulled it up in a bun. Vincent eyes widen when he saw what her bangs were hiding, and couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. Hey, can you blame the dude? It's not every day you see someone with a clock for an eye. Ami ignored the gasp beside and pick up her helmet and putting on.

"And you? What are you up to exactly?" Dante question Lady with suspicious written in his tone of voice.

"Oh come on now, don't say it like that. All I'm doing is trying to take care of you so end up starving yourself and my little sister to death."

"Shit. In for a penny in for a pound." Dante mumbled as Ami giggled. Dante grabbed his sword, Rebellion, and handed it to Lady "I guess we'll have to stick around here a little longer. Here, probably won't be need this."

"Probably not. At least not right now. Ami, do you want me to hold onto your bag?" Lady asked Ami shook her head.

"That's alright Big sis, my bag won't get in the way. But thanks." Ami said.

"Alright." Lady said then walked a little bit up the road before turning around facing the three. Lady had her hand up in the air for bit, Ami and Dante just stared a head as Vincent was glaring at them from the corner of his eye. Just right when Lady's arm went down the three of the biker took off.

.

Speeding down the road, Vincent was ahead of Dante and Ami by a couple of feet. Vincent laughed and looked over his shoulder at the two of them "How do you like that!" he said before picking up his speed. Dante and Ami just smirk at him.

When Vincent turns his head back to the road, he let out a surprise gasp when he saw Dante and Ami now in front of him. Dante smirk look over his shoulder "You're going to have a hard time avenging your brother, if you ride that slow." Dante half-yelled due to the wind, then he pick up his speed after his talk. Ami moved over a bit and also looked at Vincent before catching up with Dante "Come on slow poke. Try and keep up." She then did a wheelie while laughing.

"Shit!" Vincent growled angrily as he watches Dante and Ami going further down the road. He press a red button the handle of his bike, then suddenly took off faster than before zooming by Dante and Ami. Even with the helmet on, Ami's strong sense of smell was able to pick up Nitrous coming out of Vincent gas tank.

'_Nitrous! This guy is using nitrous?! Is he an idiot?!'_

"Ahaha, you at you guys! This race is all mine! See you back at the station dickheads!" Vincent yelled over his shoulder and pick up more speed.

'_Yep. His an idiot.'_

_._

Elsewhere high up in the mountain area, was a biker looking down at the Ami and the others racing down the highway.

.

"Dante! His using Nitrous!" Ami yelled at Dante.

"Yeah, I know. Idiot." Dante said as both of them pick up their speed as they got on to a bridge.

Back up with Vincent, who was speeding down the highway, taking a look at his speed monitor that was way past the monitor. Vincent sighting was getting blurry due to the strong wind hitting his face and sweat rolling down his forehead. He started panting and getting a little light headed.

Then an eerie sound was heard throughout the area, as the sky and other objects look to be a dark shade of blue and purple mix together.

Dante and Ami let out a gasp both having wide eyes as a demonic laughter was heard in the wind. Further up the road was a red light, up closer was another biker driving at high speed.

"Dante!" Ami yelled then Dante brought out his black Caliber. 45 pistol, Ebony, out and began to fire at Red Eye. But the bullets bounce off having no affect what so ever.

"Shit."

"What!? No way, the bullets just bounce off!" Ami said with disbelief.

In Vincent eyes only one thing came out of his mouth "Brother?"

"Don't be stupid Vincent don't do it!" Ami yelled.

"Don't do it, stupid!" Dante said at the same time as Ami said her line.

But Vincent only kept hitting the red button yelling out 'Brother' repeatedly like a mad man. "Brother! Brother, brother, brother! Can't stop now, not when the wind is this good!"

Just then a high pitch sound was heard, Dante and Ami gasp and look up. "This sound…Ami, I need you to go up ahead and try to stop Vincent, while I'll deal with these. Oh, and watch out for any falling pieces of the bridge!" Ami nodded her head and speed down the bridge trying to catch up with Vincent. Dante took out both of his guns and began to fire rapidly and the poles that were holding up the bridge. As they began to fall both Dante and Ami avoided getting hit.

Red Eyes, Vincent and Ami got off the bridge followed by Dante just as it fully collapsed. Ami finally manage to catch up with Vincent and saw him worn out. His eyes were in daze and looked like he was going to pass out. "Just what were you hoping to accomplish by doing this?" she said bring out her gun and shot his back tire as he let out a surprise sound and fell of his bike.

Dante caught up with Ami and nodded his head at her. She threw off her helmet as her right eye glowed brightly when the hands on the clock moved forward. Ami kept her eyes on the road as she pointed with her left hand up, Dante looked over and saw Lady on a red bike grabbing Rebellion off her back and threw it at Dante, who easily caught and place it on his back. Lady gave them a thumbs up before jumping off the upper highway down to them.

"Augh, I've should have known. That was the plan all along."

"Well, this is Big sis we're talking about here."

"Yeah. Ami giving me your hand." Dante said with his right hand out stretch, Ami wasted no time and grabbed his hand as he pulled her over on his bike. Ami carefully wrapped her arms around waste, dude to his sword being on his back. "Alright then, hang on." Dante said before picking up his speed to catch up to Lady. Ami for one was grateful that she put her bangs up as well with the rest of her hair.

.

When Lady's bike hit the ground she took out her guns and started shooting at Red Eyes only to have the bullets bounce off like Dante's. "Shit!" she said putting her guns up just as Dante and Ami came up next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dante asked "You called us 'cause you knew couldn't take this thing out. Not on your own anyway."

"Well if you already knew that, then what are you waiting for go get him."

"You make it sound like its so easy, Big sis." Ami said.

"What's wrong? It is too hard for you?" Lady said sarcastically.

"No easy as it can be." Dante said putting in more gas as they sped off getting closer to Red Eyes. The force of the speed was starting to hurt Ami's eyes, since she's never riding on something so fast as this.

'_This speed is insane! We're not even close to Red Eyes?!'_ She thought "Dante, you need to pick up more speed, if we're going to catch up with Red Eyes!"

Dante growled "I know!" as he put in more power to the engine. They were no neck to neck, just then Dante use some of his demon side energy into the bike to pick up its speed. The force was so strong the glass on the speed monitor actually broke. Dante manage to get them in front of Red Eyes by a couple of feet.

Red Eyes, body and bike turn black and jump straight toward Dante and Ami, but they knew this was coming, thanks to Ami, and jump off the bike taking their swords stabbing it in the engine as the slid on the road due to the speed. Both of them struggle with the demon as it was pushing pressure on itself making it heaver.

"Haven't you learned that speeding causes accidents?" Dante said as they both stabbed deeper in the demon, as it roared out and changed forms. Black and red legs and arms came out and the wheel turn into metal with spikes on it. The wheel began to spin and Dante and Ami had a hard time keeping the wheel away from them.

"Damn." Ami growled "Excitare, irae! **(awaken, Wrath!)**" Her sword turns into a scythe and step in front of Dante and used it to block the spikes as sparks where coming off.

Just then Lady came racing down the road finally caught up to the two. The spikes where getting closer and Ami had a hard time holding them back, Dante had finally manage to damage Red Eyes as he grabbed Ami around the waist and jump back. Just as Lady jump off her bike and had her gun ready to shot, but Red Eye saw her and struck her with its arm sending Lady higher in the air as she let out a grunt of pain and letting go of her gun. She got herself back into gear and grabbed her customized missile launcher, Kalina Ann, and fired it at Red Eyes red eye, and landed on her bike. Smoke came out of Red Eyes then it exploded, as the blast let out a good strong wind.

.

Further off in the distance Vincent got back up and limped over to the explosion.

"Why brother? Why brother?"

.

"You had plans to use us along." Dante said

"Sorry. Actually this was real job the Highway Department wanted to have done." Lady said "Girls got to do, what girls got to do."

"You can never do things the simple way, can you?"

"Maybe. But you can never do a single thing I ask you."

"Damn right I won't."

"But Big sis, you can't leave yet! Why not stay the night?" Ami whined, knowing that since the job was over her Big sis will have to leave and see just meet again in a long time.

"Sorry, Ami but I got another job to do as well, after talking with the Highway Department."

"Ah…" Ami pouted, as Lady just smiled at her.

"Brother!" Vincent shout was heard as the three demon hunters turn their heads and saw him running to the corpse on the ground. Just before he reached the body it turns black and melted away. "Brother!" he felled to his knees grabbing some of the goo.

"BBRROOOOTTHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later….<p>

Back at Devil May Cry, Patty was hitting the drums a bit; Ami was in the corner making some coffee. And Dante…Dante was in the same place usual reading a book.

"Even with this room, being back to normal I still don't see any clients." Patty said.

"I'm all about the one day work week little girl." Dante said "And I should be getting paid by that recent job anytime soon."

"When you say 'recent job', you mean the devil and the motorcycle thing?"

"Yep. After all Ami and I were the one getting rid of the highway demon, and Lady negotiating with the Highway Department for a big wad of cash." Then the phone began to ring "There we go." Dante kick his foot next to the phone as flew in the air and caught it with his hand.

"I was waiting to hear from you. Oh about the money….What?!...You added it to my debt!"

.

Outside the Devil May Cry building in inside a telephone-booth was Lady.

"Yeah. Of course you, Ami and I got paid taken care of old Red Eye. But there might have been a few other charges, like repairing that city bridge you tore up. What our pay? Well naturally I'll just deduct it from what you owe me." Then she began to hang up the phone just as Dante voice was heard before being he got hung up.

"What so if was just a god damn-

.

"Shit." Dante angrily cursed throwing the phone back in place.

"I'm guessing that Big sis used the money to reduce you debt." Ami said grabbing three cups, and grabbed a bottle of milky and chocolate syrup and began pouring it in one of the cups that had a bunny face on it.

"Yes, damn woman." Dante growled kicking his feet on his desk and put his put on top of his face.

"You're the most unlucky guy I ever meet, you know that." Patty said.

"Shut up." Dante said still angry. Then the front door open as Patty and Ami turn their heads and saw Vincent walking in.

"Ah, it's Vincent! Welcome!" Ami said with a smile, as he nodded back. "I'm making some coffee do you want any?"

"Sure." He said.

"Okay, you can sit over there and I'll bring it to you in a minute." Ami said grabbing another cup and began pouring some coffee in the three cups. She picks up the three cups and put it on a try, picking it up she headed to Patty and gave her, her chocolate milk. Then headed to Dante putting his cup of coffee on the table then went to Vincent setting the cup on the table.

"Here you go." She said with a smile then headed back over grabbing her cup of coffee.

"That lady friend of yours told me, your office was down here." Vincent said "So I thought I drop by and say thanks. So, thank you guys. If I kept on like I was, I'd be dead too. For some reason I thought I heard him, the voice of my brother saying 'It would be a waste for you to die." He got up from his seat and looked at both Ami and Dante "I'm done chasing the way of my brother. From this day on, I'm going to ride for me alone, that's why I got to ask. Will you two please race me one more time?" Ami blink and looked up from her book as Dante lifted his head a little staring at Vincent.

Dante got up from his seat and walked over to the pool table, picking up the stick and chalk. Ami blink in confusion before catching on what he was going to do and let out a sigh.

"Let's make a little bet."

"A bet?"

"If none of the balls go in, I'll race you. But, if I sink the eight ball…"

"The eight ball?"

"You buy me dinner." Dante said and hit the white ball.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…do I need to wear a helmet this time?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Lady:<strong>

**A human devil hunteress, descended from the priestess whose blood Sparda used to seal the gate between the human and demon worlds. Dante seems to be in constant debt to her. She sometimes brings Dante work, but usually must con him into accepting the jobs and generally takes his pay claiming them as part of the debt he owes her. She is Patty's primary female role model. She views Ami as a little sister, as Ami sees her as an role model and older sister.**


	4. Mission 03- Not Love

**Thank you Lightus of the light and guest user for reviewing the story. And thank you, Seriena4 and WhiteTigerMisty for following the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. And Lightus belongs to lightus of the light.**

**Claimer: Ami and Elizabeth belong to me and some other oc's that could, but probably not be add.**

**Also don't forget that i plan to do a Q&A chapter soon but i need at least 20 questions to do this. you can always ask more than one question. leave the question in the review section or PM me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 03- Not Love<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late in the day, as the sun was starting to set and a beautiful sunset was starting to form. The sounds of a woman panting was heard from the park stair way as a young woman in her early twenties, with brown hair light brown eyes wearing some glasses, as she ran down the stairs. "If I miss my curfew, father will yell at me again." She said to herself in a panic. Sadly though, as she was running down the stairs her foot slips as her heel came off. She let out a surprise gasp as she fell down and twisted her ankle.<p>

A couple of steps down, was a man with brown hair and green eyes also wearing glasses, pick up the woman heel and walked over to her. The woman looked up and saw the man looking down at her with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Um, yeah." The woman said as the man walked up to her and knelt down "I'm okay I think I just sprained it a little is all."

"Just stay still." The man said holding his hand above her wound as a light green glow appeared and the wound on her leg slowly disappeared. The woman let out a surprise yet awe gasp as she stared at the green light.

"Wha?!" she whispered in awe.

"I want you to try standing up." The man instructed, the woman slowly got up and notice that her leg doesn't hurt at all, when standing.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She said.

"That's good." The man said picking up her left foot and put on her heel back on.

"I-I can put my shoes on myself." She tried to say but the man had already clipped the shoe back to place.

"There you go." He said standing back up.

"What did you do? Was it some trick, or magic?" she asked, wondering what sort of magic he did to heal her leg.

The man just laughed "Bye." He said with a smile and walked up the stairs, just as the sky had turn dark in the street light turn on.

"Please, wait!" The woman said turning around, the man stopped and turn his body slightly facing her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bradly." Bradly said.

"Bradly." The woman said to herself. "Can we…meet again?"

.

The following day, Bradly was waiting at the same stair case waiting for Angelina to come, while holding a single yellow flower in his hand.

"I'm so sorry Brad!" she said running up to him with a smile, catching up to him she bend down a little catcher her breath. Bradly then took this time and put the flower in her hat. The woman look up at him then smiled.

From then the two enjoyed their time together happily and laughing along the way. But we all know that in every happy story something always comes with a price.

.

At the Angelina home in her room, her father was yelling at her as she tried to reason with him, but her father was having none of it.

"Do you understand me Angelina? I forbid you to see that man anymore!"

"Why?!" Angelina yelled back with tears running down her face "Brad is such a good person."

"I don't care!" her father said glaring at her from the door. "You're not to meet him, and you'll stay in this room till you promised me you won't." with that he slammed the door shut and put a pad lock on the door handle, locking the door.

"This is for your own good." His voice was heard through the door.

"I'm counting on you." Angelina father said giving the keys to the butler as he bowed.

"I understand sir." He said as he boss began to walk away.

Back in Angelina's room, Angelina fell to the ground with her hands covering her face and began to cry.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at the Devil May Cry place….<p>

Dante was at his desk leaning back in his chair with a book covering his face. Ami was sitting on one of the couches with a sketch-pad drawing a dragon breathing out fire, while Patty was on the other couch yelling out in frustration as she try to get the out-of-date small T.V. to work.

"This darn thing!" Patty growled shaking the poor T.V. hoping that it will turn on.

"Hey, keep it down." Dante said. "You've been messing around with that broken T.V all day. It's not like some genius is going to pop out and fix it for ya."

"Ah…" Patty let out a disappointment sigh and mumbled "And today the FINAL episode."

"Ah, that's too bad. Me, I'm bumd because my nap been interrupted."

Patty slammed the T.V. down and stood up glaring at Dante. "Go and buy a new one now!"

"Tch, if I had the cash."

"How in the world do you blow all that money?" Patty growled walked over to Dante.

"I got a Devil woman that's taking all my money and a tight fisted bastard for an agent." Dante said.

"Trust me Patty, if we had the money we would have bought one years ago." Ami said closing her sketch-pad, just as another voice was heard in the room.

"Hey who you calling 'tight fisted'?" Morisson said with a cigar in his hand.

"Hey Morisson." Ami greeted with a small wave as he nodded his head at her.

"Ah, you here with some more jobs, that won't make me more money." Dante said with the book still covering his face.

"No, you know me. I only bring you the jobs that pay out, on condition if there down _right_." Morisson said just as the book fell from Dante's face.

"Hey Morisson!" Patty said running up to him and pointed at the T.V. "Can you fix the T.V."

"A T.V?"

"It's broken and todays the last episode of Bullet faro and spring."

"You got your car here today Morisson?" Dante ask standing up grabbing his jacket and headed over to them.

"Yeah." Morisson said.

"I'll take the job if you let me sleep on the way, come on Ami." Dante said walking out.

"Ah, yeah coming." Ami said quickly putting her sketch-pad in her bag quickly getting up and headed over to the door.

"I've been losing sleep due to that broken T.V." Dante got in the car putting his feet on the dashboard leaning back in the seat and closed his eyes. "What are you waiting for lets go. I don't care where as long as I don't hear her whining anymore."

"Good day miss." Morisson said heading over followed by Ami as she patted Patty on the head with a smile.

"See in a couple of hours Patty." She said then headed to the car seating next to Dante as Morisson stood outside the driver seat as Patty talk to him.

"Huh? You not going to fix the T.V. Morisson? I need my fix."

"You can have Dante and Ami buy you one with the money they make from this job." With that said Morisson got into the car.

"Wait Morisson! That won't be in time for the last episode!" Patty yelled as Morisson back his car up before driving down the road. Patty stomp her foot on the ground screaming.

"HEY YOU JERKS! COME BACK HHHEEEERRRREEEE!"

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set, as Angelina was looking at the beautiful flowers in her hand. An image of her and Bradly looking at the same flowers from town crossed her mind. She blinked when hearing the sounds of a car stopping outside. Confused, she got up and headed to her window looking out and saw a black car pulling in. Knocking sounds echo in her room as a maid walked in.<p>

"Miss, you father wanted me to tell you, your meal is ready." The maid said.

"I don't want anything to eat." Angelina said.

"Please, Miss." The maid said "If you don't eat something, I'm to be in trouble with your father." Angelina let out a sigh.

.

"Ah, this is a pretty sweet patch." Dante said leaning back against the chair with his arms rested behind him. Next to him was Ami, who was looking around a bit and on the other side of the couch was Morisson. "What kind of racket does he run to afford something like this?"

"From what I gather the client is the mayor of this town." Ami said. "So, please Dante, try to behave yourself."

"No promise."

Then the sound of a door opening made all three of them to look over and saw a man standing at the door way, taking his coat off and handing it to the butler. "Gentlemen and Lady." The mayor said "Hello sorry I'm late, the meeting drag out longer than I thought it would. Thank you so much for coming." Morisson stood up from his seat and shook his hand with the mayor "I'm Mike."

"I'm Morisson."

"Nice to meet."

Dante let out a yawn "Look consular how bout we cut the formalities and get down to business before I fall asleep again." Ami couldn't help but let a tick mark appear in her head as she tried her hardest not to kill Dante.

"Dante…what did I say about behaving." Ami growled getting very tempted to whack him with one of her hard books.

"That's them?" Mike said looking at Morisson.

"You got my word they're good." Morisson said giving him a thumbs up. "Even if Dante is rough around the edges, Ami…not so much."

Mike nodded his head and took out a photo of Bradly placing it on the table, Morisson pick up the photo looking at the man before handing it to Dante, as Ami leaned over looking at the picture.

Mike than headed over to the window. "I want you to kill this man." Both Ami and Dante looked at the mayor "Please, kill him. I've got a daughter, my only child, Angelina. My wife died a long time ago and since then I raise my little darling all on my own. My daughter means everything to me. And the 'Brad' guy is planning on taking my daughter away from this town and from me! I won't allow this fifthly man to just run off with my daughter, because he feels like it. Surely you gentlemen can understand that. I mean it's my only child, my baby girl."

"And so you want us to kill him." Dante spoke up when Mike was done talking "Well that sure make for a grand story. Turn it into a soap opera and Patty will love it." And threw the picture back onto the table. "I smell ratings."

Mike turn his head a little grinting his teeth. "How would you feel if it was your daughter?"

"My daughter?" Dante asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, I won't go as far and hire someone to kill the man. If it was my daughter I know she'll make the right choice, she can handle herself pretty well since I did raise her." Ami looked at Dante with a confused face wondering what the hell he was talking about.

.

In the dining room, Angelina got up from her seat barley touching her food as she headed to the door where to butler was blocking it. "You know the rules." The butler said.

"I should be a least be able to use the washroom alone." Angelina said as the butler sigh and step aside as she walked out of the room and headed down the hall.

.

"Haven't you heard there's some killer running around lose in Kaplute City?" Morisson asked the both of them.

"Killer?" Ami said looking at Morisson.

"It's been all over the news, did you have your head under a rock or something?"

"Our tv's broken, remember." Dante said.

"Oh yea, I forgot. At any rate there's been a lot ugly incidents around here." With that said Mike brought a book over handing it to Ami, who gladly took it and looked inside at some of the articles that were placed in it.

"These murders are so hideous so gruesome, that the people saying the culprit isn't human." Mike told them.

"So his not human." Ami said flipping through some more pages before she put the book back down on the table.

Outside the room Angelina was walking down the hallway but stop when she heard her father and talking. "These random assaults started happing around the time this Brad guy showed up." Angelina stops in her tracks as she let out a gasp.

"So you're saying that this 'Brad' isn't just a murder but just a devil wearing human skin. That's a little hard to swallow. I don't buy it."

"I have to agree with Dante." Ami said "Just because some guy comes in town and these murders started to happen doesn't mean his the one behind it. The murder probably already started and the police found the body just as this 'Brad' came to town. You mustn't always jump to conclusion."

"I saw it." Mike said "With my own eyes."

.

_Night time had come around, and just outside the gates of Angelina's house was Bradly. Bradly bent down picking up a dead rose in one hand while in the other hand that glowed a bright green color over the flower, the rose came back to life. _

_In one of the windows stood Mike, as he stared with wide eyes just as his daughter ran outside up to Bradly, who put the flower in her hair as she let out a gasp and turned around hugging him._

.

"There's no doubt about it, he's a demon!"

"This job is right up your guys alley, don't you think." Morisson said.

"I'm begging you! Kill this Brad!"

Angelina let out a low gasp of surprise as she listens to the conversation. She slowly steps back from the door before running down the hall and out of the house.

.

It was dark out as Angelina ran down the road where she and Bradly first meet.

"Brad!" Angelina yelled.

Bradly head twitch as he looked over just as Angelina ran up to him and hug him "Brad! Please lets run away together. Please…" she begged.

"What wrong?" Bradly asked her "Try and clam yourself down and tell me what's going on."

"Brad, listen to me. I think my father has hired some people….to kill you!"

"To kill me? But why would he? Try and kill me?"

"Because of your strange power, my father thinks you're a devil. He must have seen you do something, I don't know what!" Angelina voice was starting to crack as tears threating to fall from her face.

Bradly blink before closing her eyes "Does he now?"

"We can run away! Let's leave here."

"My dear Angelina." Bradly said hugging her "I'm sorry, but I can't let you get wrapped up in all of this."

"But I-

"I don't want you to worry about me in the slightest, Angelina. I'm going to be alright I promise you. Someday your father will understand soon."

"But Brad!"

"You should be going home now. But I'm glad I could see you."

.

Bradly was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket; further back behind him was Morisson, Dante and Ami in Morisson car slowly following Bradly from behind.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>At the 'Apotheke Bar' Bradly was sitting down at a bar area reading a novel with a small glass of beer beside him. At the far end of the bar on the other side was a young man who looked to be about 18 years old, wearing a black top, black joggers with black shoes and a black hooded jacket. His hair was short black hair and has light gold eyes. The boy was minding his own business eating a small pizza with no olives.<p>

The door to the store opens up as Dante and Ami walked in. Dante walked over to Brad "Mind if we grab a seat?" Dante asked him, just as Brad looked up at the both of them.

"Yeah, I don't mind go right ahead." Brad said as the both of them sat down.

"I'll take a beer, and a pizza. Any kind as long as it doesn't have any olives." Dante order.

"I'll just take a glass of water." Ami said, and then blink when she heard the sounds of someone getting out of her seat. Looking over and saw the boy getting up from his seat and putting some the money on the counter and headed out.

'_That boy…he reminds me of some pervert I know.'_ She thought to herself placing an elbow on the counter leaning her head on the palm of her hand.

.

"Achoo!" The boy who just walked out of the store sneezed and rubbed his nose "Am I coming down with a cold?" he question walking down the streets.

.

"Go about your reading. Don't mind us at all." Dante said.

"Ah, thanks. I believe I will." Brad said going back to his book.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>The sounds of the a phone being ring was heard at the Mayor's house as Mike pick up the phone.<p>

"What?! You still can't find her, don't even think about coming back here till you do." Mike then hung up the phone. "Is she at the greasy bastard place?" Mike said the butler who bowed before speaking.

"I offer you my deepest apologize sir, this is all because I took my eyes off her, please-" He was caught off when the front door opens and there stood Angelina.

"Miss your back."

Mike growled stomping over to her "Father I-" Mike slapped her in her face as she fell back to the ground holding her stinging check looking up at her father with teary eyes.

.

"Do you understand me?!" Mike spoke in anger as he stood in front of Angelina's door to her room "From now on your meals will be brought to your room, and you'll be watch everywhere you go!" he then slammed the door shut and locking it.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the bar...<p>

"What's this book you all into?" Dante asked looking at Bradly from the corner of his eyes as Ami was reading some random novel she pulled out from her bag.

"It's a romance novel actually." Bradly said, Ami blink and looked up from her book.

"A romance book? Is it any good?" Ami asked him, Brad looked over at her as she gave him a smile "I'm actually running out of books to read, and I'm open for any suggestions of books to read you see."

Bradly let out a small chuckle "Yeah, it's a really good book, you should check it out. One person's love for another is a wonderful thing; true love is a thing of beauty."

"Hmph." Dante chuckled, as Ami looked at him annoyed.

"You find that strange?" Bradly asked him.

"No." Dante said just as one of the workers came over with their drinks.

"One beer and one water." He said placing them down as Ami took her cup and began to drink some of it.

"Well it sure did took you long enough to just give us a beer and a cup of water, and my pizza?"

"They're making it now."

"Damn."

'_Wow this place is slow. My job is much quicker and on time when delivering the food to the customers.'_ Ami thought just as Dante pick up his cup looking at Bradly.

"Drink up." He said.

Bradly blink in surprise but pick up his glass and tapped it with Dante's as Ami did the same with his, and they took a sip from the cups. More look huge glumps in Dante's case.

"By the way, you seem like a drifter." Dante said once he was done drinking from his cup. "Where you from?" Bradly looked back to his book "Okay you don't have to answer if you don't want too." He said taking another sip from his cup.

"Well, I'm going to be on my way now." Bradly said getting up from his seat and headed out.

"Here's your pizza, and sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hey, there's olives on this thing."

"Of course there are."

"Sh, Damn it."

"Oh, quite being a baby and just pick the damn things off." Ami said pick an olive of and eat it."

.

Back with Bradly, who was walking down an dark alley as two ghostly like demons with dark hair red eyes and sharp teeth came out the wall.

"Everyone has been saying that the gateway will open tonight, ahahaha!" one of the demons laughed.

"Will it now?" Bradly said.

"But leaving a world like this would be such a same." The other on said licking its lips.

"Well, I guess it was you two then. That was responsible for the string of murder." Bradly said.

"They are very fun before tasting the blood of the human ones." Then out of nowhere a plate went flying and hit one of demons. "Who did that?!" the demon demand. Bradly looked over and saw Dante and Ami walking down the alley. Dante was eating a piece of one of his pizza's before stopping a couple of feet from them.

"Did you follow me?" Bradly asked.

"Eating a large pizza in five minutes." Dante said wiping his mouth as Ami looked at the watch on her hand.

"That a personal record Dante." She said with a smirk.

"Don't you mess with me?!" The demon that had a plate thrown at his face yelled slamming his arm through the wall as it came out to were Dante and Ami were, smashing them at the wall beside them.

"Aah, that's some hand shake you got there. Ami, if you may." Dante said as Ami had her black pistol, black rose, on the demons wrist and fired many shots at the wrist as exploded falling off. The demon howled in pain bringing its arm back, just as Ami and Dante land back on the ground and walked over to them.

"Brother!" the other demon yelled as his brother slammed his other hand through the wall only for it to be shot off by Dante this time. The demon yelled in pain as they both went back into the wall leaving only Bradly, Dante and Ami left in the alley.

"You guys are strong as I heard." Bradly said with no fear in his voice or eyes.

"You almost make it sound like you know all about us; kinda of stalkerish don't you think?" Ami said with her arms crossed.

"I've been in the living world for over a month now. I heard rumors about Dante and Ami, the devil hunters."

Dante narrowed his eyes "So I guess I can take that as a confession that you're not human right?"

"Yes." Bradly said.

Dante brought out Ivory pointing it at Bradly. "Well, I guess you got no objections."

"No. when I tell you the truth, I never attempted to run away. But there's one thing I like to ask of you."

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"I that you were a half breed, and Ami is only one-fourth of a demon. One born from a human and a demon, while the other was born from a human and a half breed. If that's so can you two tell me, were your parents in love? Were there love between them." Bradly asked.

"Who knows?" Dante said "You always hear stories about the lovers; they look like they were made for each other but inside their hearts were cold as ice."

"That's not what I

"But, I think a lot of those couples truly loved each other deep inside their hearts."

"You think so."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yeah." Bradly said then closed his eyes as a loud bang was heard. Slightly confused Bradly open his eyes and saw Dante's gun was pointed up, looking up he saw one of the demon brothers that Ami and Dante had injured. Blood flowed down its head like a waterfall as it fell to the ground dead.

Ami was confused "Wait…where's the other one?"

Bradly eyes widen a little before yelling out "Ami, behind you!" Ami's eyes widen and turned around to see other demon about to strike at her.

"Shit!" Dante growled turning around and was about to shot the demon till a dark figure jump up over the demon and holding a white and gold pistol and shot at the demon. The demon howled as the man landed in front of Ami. Ami blink when she realized it was the same boy from the bar, the boy turned his head as his golden eyes stared at the silver one.

"You alright, princess?" the boy asked, Ami could only nod her head trying to figure out who this boy was. The boy sighed in relief before grabbing two katana's from his back, on had a white handle and a white guard as the blade was gold in some ways it looks like an angle wing, while the other had a black handle and a black guard with the blade being silver and it also looked like an angle wing. The boy got in a ready position before charging at the demon slicing it in half.

The three of them only stood in shock, wondering who the boy was. The boy stood up placing the swords back in their scabbard and walked over to them with a smile.

"Yo! It's been awhile hasn't it little sister?"

"LIGHTUS?!" Both Ami and Dante yelled.

Lightus nodded his head "Yeah, it's me. It's been 2 years since we last met."

"What are you doing here, Lightus?" Dante asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, but right now don't you have a job to finish." Lightus said as they both blink remember as to why they were there. Lightus turned an began to walk down the alley "I'll explain to you at the shop when your back." With that said he disappeared.

.

After the little run in with an old friend, the three of them were at the meeting spot were Angelina and Brad meet. Brad stood at the stone railing looking down at city lights below them, while Dante and Ami stood in the street light.

"I almost thought your gonna try and pull a surprise attack on us, but then you tried to save Ami by telling her the other demon was behind her." Dante said looking at him.

"I know I can't defeat you two."

"For a demon…your pretty wimpy you know that." Ami said.

"Hehe, even though I'm a demon…there's no way I could vanquish an opponent like you. Besides…" Bradly closed his eyes "My role here is finished, I'll be leaving."

"What do you mean by that?" Dante asked.

"Tonight my master will arrive. He will come from the demon world, to enter this plain. I was summoned by a human to prepare the way. I have done this bidding, my job is over now."

"And way are you tell us this exactly?"

"Maybe because, I wanted you guys to put an end to all of this. My master is greedy, I'm sure he'll try to devour this entire city." Bradly said "That café with the wonderful coffee, and the hill with such a beautiful view of the setting sun, everything…" he fell to his knees.

"Angelina too?" Ami asked.

"What should I do? I don't want to lose her. She was so kind to me. I've always been treated so cruelly in the demon world." Ami began to walk over to him "But she smiled at me. And I don't want to think about the possibly of being devoured by my master." Tears began to fall from his eyes "But I'm….I'm just a demon." He felt an hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Ami who had a sad look in her eyes but had a small smile on her face.

"You love her, don't you?" She said in a low voice "If you really love her and don't want her to be eaten by you asshole of a master, you should go and save her."

"But…I don't have the power to stop my master."

"So what!" Bradly blinked at the tone of her voice "Whether you're weak or not, shouldn't stop you from helping her."

"Ami's right, if you love Angelina that much, you should be able to live as a human." Dante said walking up to them.

"A…human? You mean it."

"Get up and let's go. We got a little welcome for your friend when he comes to town."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>The sounds of Mike yelling in pain and a thump were heard from Angelina's room. Angelina let out a surprise gasp as she stood up from her bed and walked quickly to the door, and began shaking on the handle.<p>

"Father?!" she yelled and began to bang on the door. "Father, what's happened?! Father!" she turned and quickly headed to the desk, taking the vase off and pick up the desk and started hitting the door with it. The padlock broke and the door flew open, Angelina drop the broken desk and ran down the halls and down the stairs. She gasped when she saw her father laying on the ground with blood coming out of his stomach, around him was a symbol that Angelina doesn't know off, but didn't care as she ran to her father.

"Father?! Hang on father!"

"Don't move." The butler said holding a knife under her throat as she let out a gasp "If you just stayed in your room like a good you, you could have died without fear."

"You…! Why would you do this?!"

"Soon the powerful demon will be summoned to this city by the ritual I performed. Together we shall destroy this world!"

Due to fear running through her body, Angelina got up and ran to the door and try to pray it open, but it was lock. The butler laughed watching as she tried to open the door. Angelina turned around as the butler walk over to her with crazy look in his eyes, he brought his knife up and brought it down, but rapid fire of bullets went off some piercing the butler as he yelled when the knife was thrown out of his hand.

Angelina looked at the door that had a lot of holes in it, just as a black boot kick the door open and there stood Dante. "Dante!" the butler yelled with pure anger.

"Sorry, I guess I knock a little too hard." Dante apologize

"I knew I had a bad feeling about you and your little friend from the moment I saw you, with the mayor. But your too late I'm afraid." The butler said just then the window broken and Ami and Bradly jumped in.

"Angelina!" Bradly yelled with worry.

"Just why do I have to take the window…" Ami mutter picking some glass out of her hair, since she jumped at the window to break it.

"Brad!" Angelina said happily, as Bradly and Ami ran over to Mike.

"Mr. Mayor hold on!" Bradly said.

"His wound is serious." Ami said then looked at the diagram on the floor "We need to move him." She then picks Mike up with amazing strength bringing him over to the stairs and laying him down, as Angelina ran over to them.

"What are you doing?! Are you actually planning to betray, Belphegor!" the butler said angrily just as the diagram glowed a bright red and began to glow.

"Mawhahaha, your all to late-augh!"

"Shut up old man." Ami growled when she kicked him in the head sending him flying at the wall successfully knocking him out.

"Ami, let's go!" Dante yelled running to the diagram, Ami nodded her head and grabbed, Black Rose from her bag, but Dante grabbed her around the waist jumping to the chandelier grabbing hold on it to avoid being smashed by an arm. Dante was holding onto the chandelier holding his sword in one hand, as Ami held on to him around his neck holding on to her gun as they glared down at the demon that began to come out.

The demon growled then shot up at them with his mouth open as tentacles shot out destroying the chandelier as they fell. Ami let go of Dante and began firing at the demon. "Not on my watch." She growled.

"I'm sure it must been a long hard trip for you." Dante said slicing the tentacles that were in their way, and then he stabbed the demon in the head. "It's too bad the entrance here is off limits to the likes of you. So I'm just going to ask for you to leave!" Ami brought out her sword and also stabbed the demon as it fell back in to the hole it came out of. The gate closed and the both of them took their swords out of the ground and put their weapons away.

"*cough cough* A-Angelina…?" Mike mutter.

"Father?!" Dante and Ami turned around watching the scene before them.

"What is this?"

"Don't try to speak, just lay still father." Angelina said then looked up at Bradly "Brad, can you please help him."

Brad nodded his head "I've never tried it on a wound this serious as this. I'll do everything I can though." He brought his hand over the wound as a bright green glow came out of his hand.

"What!? Do you think you're doing to me? Y-You demon." Mike growled through his pain "Do you really think….by doing this for me….I'm going to allow you to see…my daughter."

"Father…"

"Don't worry yourself. That's not what I'm concerned about, sir. No. I'm doing this simply because I don't want to see Angelina sad." Bradly said.

"Sorry Mr. Mayor, but it doesn't look like we'll be able to grant your request. His going to be fine just as a human being, and the only demons we kill are demons." Dante said as he and Ami began to walk out, but Ami stood at the door and turn to face them with a small on her face.

"Brad…understands love, Mr. Mayor. Even demons can love to you know, not all of them are mindless creatures. Please…keep that in mind." Then she left.

.

The next day, at Devil May Cry…

Morisson was sitting on the couch fixing the tv as Patty sat in front of the screen waiting for it to turn on. Lightus was at one of the windows with his back leaned against with his arms crossed and eyes closed and one leg on the wall. Over at Dante's desk were Dante and Ami as they look at the picture that was sent to them from Angelina. It was a picture of her and Bradly smiling happily together.

"Hey Morisson, didn't you get it fixed yet?" Patty whined

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah." Morisson mumbled fixing the T.V. as Patty whined a bit.

"Haaah, how much longer am I going have to wait?"

"Just wait a little bit longer kay? I almost got it here. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you two. It was a nice story that she finally got her dad's approval. But I don't see how you two passing up the money should resulted to me, in fixing the TV. My days of T.V. repair long gone."

"Less talking in more fixing, my afternoon Soap Opera is about to start!" Patty said then let out a happy gasp as the screen came on "You've fixed it!"

"I'll just reduce my repair fee from your next payment."

"Hmmph, whatever." Dante said throwing the picture on his desk.

"Oh, for the love a-at this rate you'll never get you debt pay off." Morisson said walking out "No matter how many good jobs I bring you." The door closed behind.

"But…you seem more happy Dante." Patty said looking at them "Even though you usually do nothing but complain when you don't get your money. You complain a lot, I don't know how Ami puts up with you."

"Trust me, it took me awhile." Ami said putting her hands on her hip shaking her head.

"Every now and then there are days like this."

"I sure hope those two will be happy, don't you."

"I sure hope so too." Ami said with a smile, while Dante didn't say anything but had a smile on his face before getting into more of a serious matters as he looked over at Lightus.

"So…what brings you hear, Lightus? It's been almost two years since we last meet."

Lightus open his eyes and looked over at them before walking over to the middle of the room. "I'm just doing my job, keeping my promise from, Elizabeth, Ami's mom to protect her from the underworld."

"And yet you come here now to help her when you know she's under my care."

Lightus narrowed his eyes "Under your care or not, I made a promise and I don't tend to break it. You may have gained some of my trust to watch over my little sister while I'll go and search for my _father_ to kill him."

"Lightus, what made you come back here?" Ami questioned.

Lightus sigh and began heading to the door "Something stirring in the underworld and I don't know what. Only thing I know it's very evil, I came back here so I can watch over you till that threat is gone. So don't be surprise if you see me dropping by every now and then." With that he headed out the door.

It was quite before Patty broke the silence "Ami, I didn't know you had an older brother."

Ami let out a laugh "Who? Lightus? Oh no, we're not siblings. Lightus came into my family when he was three before I was born. His mother and my mother knew each other. After his mother's death he began living with us…I guess you can say his my adopted older brother. His been here till two years ago and left to go find a certain someone, he does leave a post card every now and then. We'll I'm going to take a short nap before I have to head out for work, night." She gave them a wave and walked out of the room. Patty went back to watching her show as Dante pulled out a picture of a woman with curly blonde hair and silver eyes smiling happily, beside her was him and his older twin Vergil.

'_Elizabeth.'_

**Info:**

**Name: Lightus**

**Race: half demon, half human**

**Appearance: Light gold eyes and short black hair. Wears a black top, black joggers with black shoes also wears a black hooded jacket.**

**Personality: always battle ready and can make friend easily and will always help his friends.**

**Weapons:**

**Name: Solar**

**Type: Katana**

**Appearance: has a white handle and white guard. The blade is gold and in away looks like an angle wing. The scabbard is white as well.**

**Background: is said to hold the power of the sun. Part of a set.**

**Name: Lunar**

**Type: Katana**

**Appearance: Has a black handle and black guard. The blade is silver and in away looks like an angle wing. The scabbard is black as well.**

**Background: is said to hold the power of the moon. Part of a set.**

* * *

><p>At least three reviews for the next chapter.<p> 


	5. Mission 04-Rolling Thunder

**I don't own anyone the belong to the right full owners. i only own my Oc's**

**Note: Lightus and Ami like and dislikes: **

**Lightus**

**Likes: Training, having friends, pizza, annoying Dante, sometimes annoying Patty and Ami by saying that he will burn all the toys, his weapons**

**Dislikes: His dad (winner gets a cookie if they know who), Ami when she gets mad, anyone who says he is just like his dad so don't ever say that.**

**Ami**

**Likes: Training, reading, drawing, hanging out with Lady and Trish, riding her bike, playing with Patty, Training with Vergil, messing with Dante, messing around with her brother, her rabbit that Dante gave to her**

**Dislikes: Her grandfather, her right eye, pain in the ass people/demons, the color pink, not getting her sleep, someone mentioning her grandfather name (If you do, you just kiss yourself a date with death), her brother threating to burn her and Patty's toys, nightmares, Vergil wanting to stay in the demon world**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 04-Rolling Thunder<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late at night and the sounds of chains being rattling across the ground, echo in the abandon town that is in ruins. A young man was running down the road, running away from the demon that had killed his friend and is now chasing him. The man turn his head and saw the demon getting closer, making him pick up speed from the best. The demon in particular was a humanoid purple wolf that had no eyes but very sharp teeth, with claws.<p>

The man sadly ran an to dead-end as a metal gate block his way "Help!" he cried out trying to pray the gate open, but the gate didn't budge on bit. Then the sounds of the chains being rattling on the ground got closer, and louder as a growl was heard in the air, the man turn his head with wide eye filled with fear and sweat running down his head as his body was shaking. The demon walked up to him with a head in its mouth, before throwing it to the side. The demon stood up and walked up to the man as he yelled out and fell to the ground staring wide eye at the demon.

It opened its mouth as its teeth glowed purple and slammed its mouth shut, the man quick move to the left looking at the hole in the gate. He looked over at the demon and saw it opened its mouth and seeing the missing bars in its mouth. The bars feel out of its mouth just as the man got back on his feet and started running only to stop by the same attack from the demon. "Help me someone!" he scream as the demon walked to him with his mouth open.

But then a bright light came through the gate and the sounds of a motorcycle were heard, just a Lady smashed through the gate landing on the demon smashing it. Lady grabbed hold of the chain and brought out her gun. "Get out of here." She said the man pointing the gun at the demon and shot it.

"Oh god! What is that thing?" he asked nervously. "What is that?!"

"Didn't you hear me? Get out of here now." Lady said as more of the same demons appeared on the roof tops "Or perhaps your life doesn't matter to you."

"Ah!" The man yelled out from the amount of demons surrounding them

"Move your ass." Lady said not taking her eyes of the demons, the man wasted no time in running away while screaming. "The fun…is just getting started." Lady smirk taking off on her bike and started killing the demons, dodging them and took out her guns and began firing at the poor suckers.

One came up behind her and she pointed the gun at it only for it to disappear from her hands. She look forward at the demon and saw the gun in its mouth "Well I guess, I won't be able to use that anymore." Lady mumbled taking out another gun and pointed at the demon, just as she was about to fire a bolt of lightning came down zapping the demon to crisp and killing it within one go.

Lady sat there with wide eyes before she turned her head and saw someone standing on the very top of the building. The woman long blonde hair and green eyes wearing all black. Lady looked at the blonde hair girl; she got off her bike and grabbed her gun pointing it at the woman on the roof. Lightning was coming off her body, as Lady eyes widen.

"Lightning!" she said as a memory came back to her.

…

Couple of days ago at a church was Lady who sat up at the very front talking to Father, as he told her about a demon that has been causing chaos in the town.

"It was terrible." Father said.

"Is that woman really a demon?" Lady asked him.

"There's no mistaking it. The town fell into ruins soon after that woman arrived, and there are people her saw her commanding demons. My brothers member of the faithful."

"Go on."

"And I saw it too, my dear." Father said looking at his hands "That woman mutilated lightning and burn many of our people and town death." He then began crying with his hand over his face.

…

Present night…

"I've been looking for you. So you're the devil who wasted this town." Lady said with her gun still pointed up at the woman. Said the woman in particular saying nothing but smirking down at Lady, putting a hand on her hip making Lady shot at her missing her feet by a foot. "Why don't you take your true form?" Lady question "That's when you're at your strongest right?" The woman brought her left hand up and let out a small laugh.

"You don't think you're a little cocky." Lady said firing her gun again just as the woman did a back-flip dodging the bullet and shot out a bolt of lightning from her hand. Lady dodges some of her attacks and hid behind a door frame before shooting again, then realized the woman wasn't there.

Lady began to head inside the building and run up to the top floor, carefully coming in the room and stood beside the window and looked out. But she became startle by the cat's meow and pointed her gun at ta black cat, till she realized it was just a cat and 'shhed' at it and opened the window stepping out on the roof.

Lady quickly but quietly runs up to one of the chimneys and hid behind one, peaking over and saw nothing so far. She got back up slowly moving around and pointing her gun at open places. Lady let out a gasp when she felt a presence behind her, and quickly turns around the saw the woman standing there, who had a smirk on her face and quickly Lady across the face, sending Lady back and making her drop her gun. Lady manages to get back on her feet before she fell of the roof.

She let out a gasp and looked up seeing the woman looking down at her. "So you prefer to remain in that form do you?" Lady asked "Well regardless of what form you take, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!" she grabbed her other gun from her boot and pointed at the woman and fired as the woman dodge her and brought out two guns as her whole body was covered in lightning.

"Damn it." Lady growled just as the woman fired two electric bullets at her. Lady fired her gun as well and hit the two bullets causing an explosion to go off. The woman landed on one of the chimneys and gave a small laugh.

"I'll wipe that smile right of your face." Lady threw a grenade at her and the woman let out a surprise gasp and jump back but Lady took her gun and shot the grenade setting it off with a huge blast. When the smoke was clear enough to see Lady got back up and ran to the spot where the woman was standing. Looking left and right before she looked down and saw the woman kneeling on the edge of the roof.

The woman stood up and looked at her clothes seeing some cut marks on them; she looked back up and glared at Lady, only to have a bullet to be shot at her. The shot was aimed at her foot making her step back a bit closer to the edge. More bullets went off as Lady walked closer to the woman. Seeing no other way to get out the woman jump back off the ledge and went down in the darkness. Lady went down the edge looking down trying to find the woman but only could see darkness.

"Well it looks like my job won't be over till I take out that little blonde bitch out." She growled before heading back down.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in the Devil May Cry shop, Dante sat at his desk looking through a fashion magazine that Patty force him to look through, due to a bet he lost.<p>

"Ridiculous! The hell who's going to wearing anything that expensive" Ah, yes Dante and his money problems but back to the story. The door to the store open and Lady walked in as Dante kept talking to himself "With that much money, I can drink all night at Sidney's Bar and still come home with some change." Lady walked over to him "Damn that sure was a stupid bet I made. Huh?" Lady to the magazine from Dante's hands and look into it.

"Thinking about dressing up drag?" Lady asked him with amusement in her tone as Dante held up his hands.

"Let me know if you think anything will look good on me."

Lady scoffed "God, you jokes are always so lame." She said tossing the magazine on the desk as she sat on the edge.

"So what do you want?" Dante asked her grabbing a wine bottle then processed to fill a cup "If you're here to collect money, I don't need that right now."

"Relax, I just drop by today because I something to ask you." Lady said looking at the wall "The truth is….that yesterday that the demon I suppose to bag…got away from me."

Dante pick up his glass and started drinking from it. "Poor bastard. So I guess you're going to be hunting him until his dead, huh? Well his got my symphony."

"You wouldn't know anything about a she-devil?" Lady asked him looking at Dante "That commands lightning would you?"

"Lightning?"

"Yeah. Though she looked human."

"Don't have a clue. But I can tell you that there are tons of demons out there in the world that can totally pass for human." Dante said taking a sip from his glass.

"Huh. Oh yeah and she was packing heat too." Lady said looking at her legs.

"Well demons do have fingers." Dante said placing he's empty glass down "That's all you need to pull a trigger."

"Hmm, you got a point there." Lady sighed getting back up and patted herself then headed to some of the weapons Dante has on the wall "It's just that this she-devil kept shooting at me with a gun in each of her hands. Just like you and Ami. Later." She said walking to the front door.

"This chick sound interesting, you should introduce us on the slim chance your able to catch her that is. And I can teacher how to use those guns of hers."

"That won't happen." Lady said "Next time I see her, she dead."

"Huh, you're no scary lady." Dante said just as Lady was about to open the door but the door opened first revealing Ami and Patty on the other side.

"Ah, hey there Lady." Patty greeted with a smile.

"Big sis, your back!" Ami said with a smile before pouting "Your leaving already?"

Lady patted both of their head and gave them a small gentle smile "Yeah, got to go. Maybe next time the three of us can hang out and play together."

"Sure." Patty and Ami said watching as Lady walked out then both of the girl headed in the building as Ami closed the door.

.

On top of one of the building next to the Devil May Cry store was the same woman who fought with Lady. She looks down watching Lady walking away from the store, smiling the woman brought out a pair of shades and put them on.

.

Walking down the street Lady stop when she felt a familiar presence in the air, she looked over at the building that the woman was standing on and saw that no one was there. Giving a small glare Lady turns back around and continues heading her way.

.

"Dante, so did you have a good look at this?" Patty asked him as she and Ami stood in front of his desk as Patty looked at the pictures in the magazine.

"Listen to you. Did you forget how old you are? There aren't any clothes for kids in there." Dante said.

Patty pulled the magazine down a bit showing her angry face as Ami had a sweat-drop going down her face and laughed nervously. "Look here! If you're going to buy us clothes I want you get the cute stuffs." She then shoved the magazine in his face.

"Remind me I should buy you two cute clothes." Dante said looking the other way reading a magazine.

"You promised, you would." Patty said holding a deck of cards "You said if you lost to me at card game you buy us some clothes."

"I didn't say I'll buy them today." Dante said.

"That's not fair!" Patty whined leaning on the table kicking her legs.

"You have any idea how much clothes cost?" Dante asked her.

"And Patty I don't need any clothes." Ami said looking at the magazine "These aren't my type of clothes either."

"Ami!" Patty shouted cause Ami to blink in surprise "You're a young lady and you need to show your body off more!"

"What?!"

"You can't just wear baggy clothes! You need to wear more feminine clothes! That way you can get a boyfriend!"

"Patty!"

"And didn't you two get paid for tracking down that guy?"

"That guy…" Dante said annoyed as his eye-brow began to twitch thinking tons of things to kill any guys that dare to go near Ami "Just ending up being some runaway lizard. You could imagine what that pays."

"No I can't." Patty said as Ami crossed her arms and mutter under her breath "I can."

"Well, it turn out that is pays three pizzas and two strawberry sundaes." Patty went limp on the desk.

"Pizza…again?!"

"So if you want clothes like that, you better do something like find a rich guy to marry."

"But this…this is just a regular fashion magazine. It's not like it's the only brand names in here." Patty told him looking up.

"To us Patty…that stuff is very expensive; we just don't have the money for it." Ami told her.

"Are you telling me that little kids wear stuff that cost this much?" Dante asked her as he flipped a page in the newspaper.

"That's how it is for girls!" Patty yelled "You don't understand anything about girl's fashion!" she then started crying as Ami was trying to figure out how to calm the poor girl down, but Patty then knocked over a picture frame that was on Dante's desk. Patty stops crying and looked at the frame. Dante sigh folding the newspaper up and getting up from his seat.

"For crying out loud." He mumbled picking the frame up and looked at it with a small memory going through his mind "Lightning."

"Lightning?" Ami asked if she heard right, then the phone went off. Ami picked up the phone "Devil May Cry….huh? Trish?…ah yeah he's here…sure." Ami handed Dante the phone "For you." She said as Dante took the phone from her hands and held it up to his ear.

"…So it was you, I knew it." Dante said.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>Down at a factory warehouse Lady was there getting her missile launcher remodel. She picks up the missile launcher getting a good look at it.<p>

"So what's the big game you're going after this time?" an elder man who works there asked her.

"Actually this time the target isn't big at all." Lady told him "Just about the size of a human." She put the weapon back down on the table.

"What? You go and shoot them with a gun like that, and they'll be nothing but chopped meat. That's fine if you looking to become a butcher." The man said walking over to the entrance.

"Well, I doubt I'll end up using it. But just in case it's good to have." Lady said to herself.

"Hey!" the old man said.

"Huh?" Lady question looking at the man as he held his thumb over his shoulder.

"Is that good looking woman out there someone you know?"

"Wha?!" Lady quickly grabbed her weapon and ran up to the entrance of the building looking around seeing no one.

"She gone." The man said walking up to her "I know I saw her here." Then a smoke bomb was through at them. When Lady saw the words on the can she cursed out and grabbed the old man pushing him inside just as the can exploded.

"What the?!" the man said in shock looking at the small crater. "What just happened?!"

Lady got back up to her feet glaring at the building in front of her, seeing the same woman before standing on the very top of the building. "So that's revenge for yesterday is it?" Lady said watching as the woman turned around and left "You don't do things that fast."

The old man got back up and fixed his hat "W-what in the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing yet, really. We're just having a little spat is all." Lady told him till she notices that some of her clothes were ripped due to the explosion. "Looks like I better change before I go to work. Damn."

.

Lady no was her missile launcher on her back as she sat on her bike "Thanks I'm going to take this with me." She said the man and took off. "You better be ready, demon bitch."

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>At a local shopping store, Lady was looking at some clothes to replace the ones she is wearing due to the explosion that destroyed most of it. "All of this is expenses." Lady said to herself picking up a few clothes. "I should bill that priest for this stuff. But I doubt he'll cover it." She walked over to one of the workers "Excuse me, I like to try this stuff on."<p>

"I'm sorry, but there's another customer in the dressing room right now. Would you wait just a moment please." The worker said bowing her head. Lady looked at the curtain to the dressing room and saw a pair of black boots.

"What awful style." Right after she said that the curtain opened up and revealed the same woman that Lady was after. Both of them went wide eye and drop some of their clothes on the ground. As the woman made a move down Lady grabbed her gun but stop when she saw her picking up her clothes. Lady blink then but her gun away and also getting down grabbing her clothes, but before saying in a threating tone to the woman.

"Demon out shopping. My aren't we full of ourselves, get the hell out of here. I hate to go at it and destroy this nice store and all the designer clothes." The woman said nothing but smiled and got back up as well did Lady, watching the woman walk the lady she was talking to not long ago.

"All this! You want to purchase all of this items!" the lady said in shock as Lady walked in the dressing room and closed the curtains and began to change out of her clothes "Can't shake it. I feel like I'm losing a fight." Then she poked her head out of the curtains "Hello?! I need some clothes in the rack by the god damn front door." Everyone in the store turns their heads and looked at her. Feeling slightly embarrassed Lady gave them a weak smile and laugh.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're doing?!" the Priest yelled "You let that dangerous devil get away! If things continue like this, the damage could spread to other towns as well. She terrible!" He began to pace back and forth as Lady, who was sitting down, began to speak.<p>

"That's what you saw, but I don't think she was all that terrible." The priest stops walking and turn facing Lady with a shock face.

"What are you saying?! Do you know how many of our brothering she killed? What will she do next?"

Lady stood up from her seat "Alright I will admit she is pretty strong." She slightly turns her body as she looked at her weapon she brought "I even brought this thing."

"Wha-!? Take care of that demon as quickly as you can using whatever means you have to?"

"Gotcha." Lady said taking the cover off her weapon and stood up smirking glaring at the ceiling "Besides it looks like the bitch is here anyway." The lights on the ceiling had electric static coming off as it exploded making the glass fire lights break into pieces. A huge blast went off as the same woman with blonde hair came smashing in the church roof and landed not too far from them. "We just keep running into each other today. I may have let you get away at the store, but this time I'm going to kill you for sure." Lady said with her weapon ready "I don't care if this church falls to the ground. Not to mention I'm a little pissed off about how much these clothes cost that I had to buy because of you."

The woman ignored her as she walked to the priest, who took a step back in fear, but the woman jumped back avoiding the sharp blade on Lady's missile launcher. "I don't like being ignored." Lady said then glared at the priest "You're in the way. You should get out of here and say your prayers." The priest waste no time running out of the room, Lady smirked and looked the woman "He's out of the way. Now we can do as we like." They both began walking in circles both smirking at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move.

The woman brought out her twin guns "A two gun demon bitch." Lady said "It's not often that I run into any demons that I'm so losing to!" she yelled taking a swing at her, the woman jumped back a bit but made a small cut in her shirt.

The swung made Lady's weapon smash into the cross, she looked down just as the woman bent down and swung her leg out knocking Lady off her feet as she yelled out in surprise and pointed one of her guns at her. Lady chuckled "Well it looks to me that you clothes have been ruined again."

The woman gasp a bit and looked at the small cut in her shirt, that time Lady to the opportunity to grab her weapon and pull it out making the cross break off and fall. The woman jumps back a bit to avoid getting smash by it. Lady smirked and brought out on her guns and began to fire, the woman jump back onto one of the ceiling rails.

She looks down at the wound on her side heal up very fast before looking back down at Lady, who got back on her feet. "But your body seems holding up quite well." the woman just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Lady got down and pick up her missile launcher "So I guess you'll have to allow me to use this." She got up and ran over to columns on the other side, just as the woman right arm had lighting going around it as she pointed her gun a Lady and fired.

Lady blocks the bullet with her weapon and did a front roll to avoid the second bullet she fired, and glared at the woman before firing one of her missiles at her. The woman jump over dodging the missile, and landed on one of the chandeliers and jump back again just as the missile did a U-turn going straight at the woman just as she did a cartwheel to dodge it as the missile crashed into the wall making some of the wall and glass to break.

The whole church began to shake as Lady got up and looked over trying to find the woman. But then the sounds of running feet coming to her left Lady turn her head a bit too late, when a foot crashed into her face making her yell out and fall to the ground dropping her weapon. The woman walked over and pointed her guns at Lady with a smirk, Lady glared at the woman as she chuckled and fired her guns.

Lady opens in eyes in shock, feeling no pain what so ever. She began to look over for any wounds till she saw some of her hair fall off. "You bitch! You shot my hair!" she yelled in anger and swung her leg out kicking the woman by her leg as she yelps in shock and fell back. Lady got to her feet panting a bit as she glared at the woman, before running over grabbing her weapon then went after the woman and took a swing.

The woman gasped in shock and rolled out of the way in the nick of time as the blade came smashing to the ground. Lady brought her weapon back up just as the woman rolled again brining her arm out with lighting surrounding it, Lady eyes went wide in shock.

.

Outside the church on a small hill were Ami, Dante and Lightus looking at the church as a huge explosion went off as a big cloud of smoke came out.

"Good grief Trish." Lightus put his hand on his hips and sigh "Can you try and not make a scene."

Ami had a smirk on her face "Well…it wouldn't be Trish if she didn't, Light."

"I know, Ami." Lightus sigh.

"Do you still hate her, Light?" Ami asked him with one eye-brow raised.

Lightus had this far distance look in his golden eyes before he shook his head. "No. Not anymore after what happen two years ago, even if she was made by _him_, I don't hate her. But she is also my key to get to that son of a bitch."

"Well if you two are done talking, I think it's best we going and stop those two from actually killing each other. Let's go." Dante said walked down the path to the church, as Ami and Lightus ran after him.

.

Lady was punched in her face as the woman made move to kick her but Lady beat her to it and kick the woman sending her back breaking the chair. Lady got back up wiping the blood from her mouth as the woman slowly got back up, but Lady grabbed her by her hair and was about to punch her but the woman block it and punched her instead. Both of them were panting trying to catch their breaths.

"What's the matter? Feels like I'm fighting another human." Lady panted as the woman cracked her knuckles and brought her right arm out as lightning came forth. Lady got in a fighting position bracing herself for the next attack, and just as the woman was about to fire out of nowhere Dante's sword came flying in stabbing the chair, as it block both the women. Both let out a surprise gasp and turn their heads to the front door and saw Dante, Ami and Lightus standing there.

"If you're going to continue like that…"Dante began to speak "You should go find someone to ground club with, you're little show might bring in some money."

The woman drops her arm and let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to them. "Dante! That's the bitch that I-" Lady began to say but was cut off by the woman as she begins to speak with them.

"You three are late." She said annoyed.

"Are we? What time is it?" Dante said. "To bad it doesn't look like there's a clock in here."

"I told you not to be late, you never did listen." The woman said.

"Sorry about." Lightus said "Dante was taking his sweet time in coming here."

"Hey! We're here aren't we?" Dante said annoyed.

"Just a minute." Lady growled but was ignored as the woman began to talk.

"I'm mean everything is fine since were both okay but, what would you have done if one of us was killed what about then?"

"You guys really don't seem to be the type to die easily." Ami said.

"Hello?!" Lady yelled as the four of them looked at her "What is going on here?!"

"What do you mean 'what's going on here'?" Dante asked.

Lady sighed annoyed "Are you four playing some joke on me?"

"Ah…Big sis…"Ami began but Lady ignored her.

"You better not tell me there camera's rolling all along. I don't watch reality tv shows and I'm not going to be on one."

"Um?" the woman began to say but was stop when Lady brought out a pistol and pointed at her, as she held her hands up in a surrender way.

"And who are you? You can speak, huh? Are you telling me you were playing mute, seems like your quiet the actress."

The woman turn her head looking at Dante "Don't just stand there say something will ya."

Dante held his hands out shrugging his shoulders as Lightus began to speak "Hey don't look at me, you're the one who open you big mouth. It looked like you were having fun with that little misunderstanding."

"Yeah, maybe but…" she said but stop when Lady spoke up in an angry voice

"'Misunderstanding'? would you explain this thing in the beginning so I understand it."

"Yeah I'm sorry I had to put you on, you can call me Trish." Trish said to her "And I'm their partner."

"Ex-partner." Dante corrected her "Now we work dependably." The three of them walk over as Dante leaned back on one of the seat with his arms crossed.

"That's not a very nice way to put it."

"It was your idea wasn't? We would work more better apart."

"Are you pouting? Are you lonely not having me there?"

"Don't talk down to me, like I'm a kid. I totally dig working with just Ami plus, I can eat all the pizza I want."

Trish put both of her hands on her hip and began scolding Dante as if he was a kid "Didn't I tell you for years to easy on the pizza? And don't tell me that's all your eating every day, what about Ami and Lightus and their health?! God your pathetic you know that!" As Ami nervously chuckled scratching her cheek "And what exactly do you mean your fine with just working with Ami? What about Lightus?"

"Well, Trish, right after you left Lightus left a couple of days later to find some more answers. He drops by every now and then or leaves a post card. And please…don't talk to me like you're my mom. You're not the maternal-" Lady fire off a round right next to Dante cutting him off.

"That's enough look, you better explain this. I don't give a damn about your personal lives start talking."

"Oh if you're feeling a little bit jealous, you should let yourself express that." Trish taunt.

"Jealous?" Lady repeated before running on top of the seat landing in front of Trish grabbing her by the arm, and waved her arm that still had her gun pointing it at Dante. "You think I'm jealous?! This bastard is a strawberry sundae freak, he eats pizza every day and he never pays back the money from me or anybody else. How exactly am I supposed to fall for him?!"

Dante's eyebrow twitch while Lightus and Ami had an amuse look on their faces, as Trish began to speak "Oh, so I'm wrong."

"Take a wild guess." Lady growled and still had her gun pointed at Dante as she glared at him "Say something you."

"Like Lightus said, don't look at us." He said, as Trish began to laugh.

.

"Why didn't you just explain things to me right away. Then we didn't have to ruin our clothes and hair?" Lady asked Trish once everything was calm now.

"I think you should understand." Lightus spoke "In this business sometimes we test ourselves with a powerful enemy."

"I can't blame her since the two of us and you haven't been getting that much of a work out from our opponents." Dante said.

"And at any rate." Trish began "When I first saw you running around it seem like you give me more fun than my quarry."

"Quarry?" Lady asked before all of them had a serious face and looked over at the priest that was hiding in the shadows. "Why don't you come on out? You've been watching us all along, haven't you?" Lady shouted as the priest came out with glowing eyes "I see…"

"I'm here at the request of another person. Since this strange priest showed up, this town has become a den for devils." Trish explained.

"And he felt like he was in danger, so he hired me…what a clever little Father." Lady said.

"Don't misunderstand. Putting an end to you five will be easy." The demon priest said "I just thought I'd like to avoid the hassle of doing so." He came out of the shadows and walked over to the stage.

Lady began twirling her gun around her hand as she speaks "I thought he was strange, but I would never have guessed he was a devil."

"Now that you know me for what I am, I have no choice." He stop almost right in front of them "It's a bit of a hassle, but you're all going to have to die here." His body began to change to an angle with a white toga and white wins with devil horns on his head with sharp claws.

"Hey brother?" Ami smirk as Lightus made a sound.

"Yes, Ami."

"Who would have guessed that even angles are demons?"

"Heh, yeah who would have known."

"Tell me Dante, what do you think?" Trish laughed

"It's unfortunate for him." Dante smirk "Since he's new to town, he probably doesn't know about us."

"I could almost cry of embarrassment knowing this dork had me fooled…boo-hoo boo-hoo." Lady faked cried.

"Enough with your jokes!" the demon yelled and charged at them as they all brought out theirs guns (expect for Trish as she just her powers) and pointed it at the demon and yelled.

"Jokes on you pal!" the all yelled at the same time and fired at the demon.

.

The next day at Devil May Cry…

Trish picked up a dark red bag and flung it over her shoulder and headed over to the door as Dante sat on the pool table "So, where are you heading off this time?"

"I've got a lot of them that I'm following. I guess it depends on them."

Dante picks up the white ball and toss it up and down "If you get sick of it, you can always come back here. Ami would be happy to see you again."

"Why, that's uncharacteristically kind of you! But for the time being, I think I want to travel around a bit."

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Dante told her as Trish let the building.

"You too."

.

Walking outside Trish looked around a bit but stops when her heard a honk, looking forward and saw Lady on her bike wearing a purple suit as she patted the back of her bike "I'll drive you partway. Jump on." Trish laughed and hopped on the bike.

"Those clothes look good on you." Trish compliments her. "Did you go shopping again?"

"Yeah, I sent him the bill." Lady winked

"Oh, you too?"

"Meaning?'

"I bought a dress."

"Nice." Lady smiled.

"Wow, Big sis you look nice." Ami said as both of the girls turn their heads and saw Ami and Lightus.

Trish smirks and said "Well, look at you two dress up all nice, where did you get those clothes from? it looks like you two are going on a date?"

Lightus and Ami's face went pale with disgusted and they both made gagging sounds. "N-no way in hell Trish!" Lightus growled as he wore a pair of black jeans and black combat boots with a smart black shirt with a red scarf around his neck and a pair of mirror sunglasses.

"Ah, what are you thinking Trish?! Now I'm going to have a nightmare!" Ami whined as she for once had her hair down and had an eye-patch over her right eye and wearing ( pi di vn p r2 / w p- c o nte nt / upl oad s/ sit es / 25 / 200 0 / 05 / dbb 9a 30c c31 26 82e e2d 2cc 4c f84 310 ae . j pg). "Light and I are going to hang out since we haven't since each other for a while. And Lightus bought his and mine clothes from the store since I didn't have the money to these."

Lady started her engine to her bike and smirks at the two teens and said before taking off "Well you two love birds have fun on your date!"

"BIG SIS!/LADY!" both of them yelled with red faces.

.

Over at the building Dante had a small smile on his face as he watch the scene before him, and was about to head inside but was stop by a female voice. "Um…are you Dante?"

"Huh?" Dante looked over and saw a woman standing at the door.

"I was told to bring you this bill." She held out to him.

"No, you got the wrong guy." Dante quickly said and was about to close the door.

"No, no,no…I'm sure this is the place!" the woman block the door with her foot "Two separate women gave me the same address."

"Two women?" Dante asked in shock grabbing the bill and seeing how much it cost and his eyes at the price "What?! This much!"

.

With the two girls who were laughing along the road.

.

"Would you please pay this?!"

"Just…just a damn minute! I don't have any money now!"

"Well, I need to be paid!" the woman said walking in the building as the door closed behind her.

"I can't give you money I don't have. What d'ya do?"

"I can't just let you off with that."

"What is this for in the first place?!"

"Clothes."

"Clothes? Why the hell would clothes cost this much?!"

.

Running down the road was Patty as she held a bag in her hand and had smile on her face "I hope Dante won't be mad that I just went out and bought some clothes." She stops just right out front the door "Well, it should be fine. He's the one who said he'd buy them for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Character info:<strong>

**Trish: ****A demon created by Lord Mundus in the image of Dante's mother (face wise) and given demonic powers such as electricity, strength and quick healing. She joined Dante after Mundus' defeat and became his partner. Though it didn't take long for them to agree on separate ways due to certain conflicts in interest. Doing jobs on her own, she wanders mostly outside of Dante's usual hunting stops. However Dante did remind her at one point that she can come back at any time, though not wanting to admit he simply gets lonely in his less than inspiring office.**

**Trish generally criticized Dante's lifestyle and eating habits. Unlike Dante or Lady, Trish doesn't take jobs to track down demons, she just goes from place to place following rumors as a freelance hunter. Trish appears to enjoy shopping for clothes and sometimes sticks Dante with the bill. Trish initially has a few violent scrapes with Lady which notoriously seemed almost planned out by Dante in advance, but the two become good friends shortly after. They both enjoy amusing themselves on their abilities to torment and manipulate Dante.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and remember at least three views for the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

At a small dinner Ami and Lightus were getting some desert that Lightus bought. It was quiet around them minus the noises from other people. The silent was broken when Ami started speaking.

"Lightus." She said in a low voice.

Lightus stop eating looking at Ami, he was slightly worry right now sine she only says his full name if she is either angry, or something's bothering her. "What is it?"

Ami lifted her head looking at him "I've been meaning to ask you for a while." She went quiet for a minute "Do…do you know who my father is?"

Lightus froze in his spot, he knew this was going to happen but not now he doesn't even know what to say. After the incident two years ago Ami lost some of her memories that regarding of her father. The doctor said it would be best to let it go as it will someday come back to her, but it's been two years! And nothing has changed. Lightus took a deep breath "Well…."


	6. Mission 05-In Private

**I'm sorry for not putting the story up sooner, I just had a crazy past two months since I last update. And I wanted to thank the people for reviewing the story.**

**I'm sorry if this story came out like crap, I didn't like how it came out but the next chapter will be better. And I plan to do a story on the new DMC game so keep an eye out for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. And Lightus belongs to lightus of the light.**

**Claimer: Ami and Elizabeth belong to me and some other oc's that could, but probably not be add.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 05- In Private<strong>

* * *

><p>The sounds of a clock ticking echo around Ami's room as she lay on her bed with arms folded by behind her head. Her hair was down as she wore a white tank top and black pajama bottoms. Her room was conceder of a simple small bed that was in the corner of the room next to the window. Next to the bed was a small table that had a photo of her, Lightus, Vergil and Dante standing together on an open field. On the other side of the room was a small bookshelf that held most of her books. Hanging on her wall was some weapons and the clock. All of her lights were off leaving the room in darkness, minus the full moon casting some light through her open window as the wind blow making the bangs that were covering her eyes move slightly.<p>

_At a small dinner Ami and Lightus were getting some desert that Lightus bought. It was quiet around them minus the noises from other people. The silent was broken when Ami started speaking._

"_Lightus." She said in a low voice._

_Lightus stop eating looking at Ami, he was slightly worry right now sine she only says his full name if she is either angry, or something's bothering her. "What is it?"_

_Ami lifted her head looking at him "I've been meaning to ask you for a while." She went quiet for a minute "Do…do you know who my father is?"_

_Lightus froze in his spot, he knew this was going to happen but not now he doesn't even know what to say. After the incident two years ago Ami lost some of her memories that regarding of her father. The doctor said it would be best to let it go as it will someday come back to her, but it's been two years! And nothing has changed. Lightus took a deep breath._

"_Well,…I don't know how I can put this Ami…" Lightus sighed placing his spoon down._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Lightus was silent and Ami was slightly worried as he didn't speak for some time "Ami." He said as his bangs covered his eyes "It's best…if you don't remember." He stood up from his seat and put some of cash down and a tip on the table and left, but not before leaving a red gem attach to a chain on the table._

Ami brought her hand up as the necklace fell from her hand part way as she stared at it "Don't remember what? What am I…forgetting?"

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning at Freddie's Restaurant customers come in and out as they stayed around eating or meeting up with their friends. The front door open as the bell chimed as Dante and Ami came walking in and sat at desk up at the bar section which was up front, the owner Freddie was cleaning a cup. Dante place his guitar case next to him and sat down, Ami took the seat next to him.<p>

"The usual." Dante said. Freddie put the cup down and opens the fridge behind him taking out two strawberry sundae's placing a spoon in both of them and slides it down the counter, as they stop in front of them.

"That was pretty fast, Freddie." Ami smile taking a bite from her desert as well did Dante.

"I figured you'd two probably be coming in sometime soon." Freddie replied cleaning another cup.

Dante took a bit from his desert "Doesn't seem like you've been waiting for us since yesterday."

"Obviously not."

"Freddie, could you come here?" One of the female staff said. Freddie put the come back down and headed over to her helping with whatever she needed.

"Hey, hang on!" A man voice said causing the two of them to look over and saw one of the workers talking to a blonde man.

.

"Cindy!"

Cindy turned around raising a finger at Isaac "Sheesh, if you keep bothering me, I'll never get my work done!"

"What's your problem with me?" Isaac asked her standing up from his seat.

Cindy put both of her hands on her hip "Me, I don't like guys who chase me. Actually, I'm the type who likes to do the chasing!"

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked confused. "So what kind of guy are you looking for, then?"

"A real mean! I like 'em wild, sexy and intelligent! But still kind to women, and always relaxed. And he's gotta be cute. Like Dante!"

"Dante?" Isaac wonders.

"Him." Cindy pointed over at Dante and Ami, who were enjoying their sundaes, Isaac blink wondering how Cindy likes someone like him. "If you could become more like Dante, I might think about going out with you!" Cindy chuckled and went back to work rolling on her skates.

"Hey, Cindy!" Isaac called out to her, but Cindy was already in the back. Isaac let out a defeated sigh and looked over at Dante "She thinks that's a real man?"

.

It was now night time in the city as the sounds of cops sirens were heard from a distance and some people walking around.

"Ami, don't you have work tonight?" Dante asked her as they walked down the street.

Ami shook her head "No. not tonight, John is closing the shop for the week to do some new changes to the shop. Besides, I was going to ask if I could have a break for a bit, I…have some things to think about." Ami looked down.

Dante looked at her from the corner of his eyes "Do…you want to talk about?" he asked her.

Ami blinked looking back in front of her "No…not yet, maybe later."

"Alright." Dante said as they continue walking down the sidewalk in silence, unaware of Isaac following behind them a couple of feet behind.

.

"I don't get it…What does Cindy see in that guy? Uh?" Isaac stop walked as he saw the two of them walking into a Dance Bar, Isaac ran over to the door and walked in as loud music played through the speakers as people dance to the beat, getting drunk or having a blast. Isaac looked around walking over to the railing of the top floor, looking down he spotted Dante and Ami walking over in a certain direction.

Following the direction his eyes landed on two people sitting at a small round table, a man and a woman. The woman leaned close to the man as he blushed a bit and laughed. The woman began saying sweet words to the man as his mind slowly shut down as something evil took over. His eyes slowly went into daze as the both stood up and began walking but was stop by Dante and Ami.

Dante seemed to be talking to them when the man suddenly got mad and got up in Dante's face till Dante kick the man sending flying backing into the wall knocking him out. Ami then tapped his shoulder and said something pointing to something, and walked away just as Dante and the woman walked over to the other hallway. Isaac ran down the stairs just before seeing Ami talking to some guy and leading him somewhere, and ran after Dante.

Just as he ran past the knock out man and open the door, the man suddenly woke up in a daze "What the….? Did I drink too much?" the man said getting up.

.

Silently walking down the hallway and following Dante and the woman, he stop mid-way and hid behind the corner of the wall as he saw them walk into the ladies room. Confused he carefully walked over but stop when he heard gunshots in the bathroom. When the door open and Dante step out, Isaac quickly ran to the other side of the hallway and hid himself just as Dante walked by and back out to the other people.

Once Dante was out of his site Isaac ran over to the ladies restroom. He was about to open the door but hesitate going in, till he took a deep breath and headed inside the bathroom and began looking around for the supposedly dead woman. Looking in every open stall trying to find the woman but couldn't find her "She's not here!" looking in the other stall "She's not here!" he got down on his hands and knees and looked up the stall "Where'd that woman go?!"

Isaac blink when he saw black shoes in front of him, looking up he saw a buff looking guy glaring at him through his black shades having his arms crossed. Standing a couple of feet behind him were two women who looked at Isaac in disgust as one of them mutter "Oh, my. What's his deal?"

Isaac began to panic as he quickly began to speak hoping to save his sorry ass "No. Wait! This isn't…" sadly though…the big mean old man didn't care, as he beat the crap out of poor ol' Isaac with no mercy.

.

The next day at Freddie's Restaurant…

"Forget about that guy!" Isaac mumbled as he had a couple of bandages on his face and a black eye or his right eye.

"What happened to your face?!" Cindy asked in shock.

"Ow!" Isaac yelped in pain when Cindy poked his injured face and then moved her hand "Cindy, listen and listen good. That Dante guys is no "real man." He's nothing but a pervert!"

"What?" Cindy asked him in confusion putting her hands on her hips.

"I saw it with my own eyes! He went into the girl's restroom!"

Cindy let out a sigh "What are you talking about?"

Isaac got in her face holding out a finger "What I'm saying is that he pick up some girl at this club, took her to the women's restroom and…" Cindy closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them open with anger as she slapped Isaac across his face and skated back to the kitchen. Isaac held his cheek as he watched her go "Damn it!"

.

Outside the Devil May Cry shop, Isaac hid himself in one of the alleys watching the shop. "Damn it…" he mumbled holding his cheek where Cindy slapped him "I swear I'm going to get the dirt on you." Right after he said that the door opens and out walked Dante and Ami. He watches them walk down the steps but stop when a teenage looking boy wearing all black and had black hair walked up to them. From the looks of it, they seemed to know each other as they began to talk, sadly though, Isaac couldn't hear what they were saying.

But the boy and black said something that made Ami go red in the face and yelled "PERVERT!" she then sucker punch up in the jaw sending up wards, right when his body came down she twisted her body and kick him in the guts sending the boy flying to the garbage. Dante grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her and said something, but that seemed to make her even madder as she spun on her heel and pointed her finger at him and saying something before stomping off. Dante sigh and scratch his head muttering something under his breath before following after Ami.

Isaac walk slightly further out of the alley and saw the boy that Ami hit was gone, Isaac blinked in surprise wondering where the boy could have gone, but that thought quickly left his mind as he was about to go and follow Dante and Ami. But a sudden voice stopped him in his tracks "Hey, what d'ya think you're doing?!"

Startled Isaac spun around and saw Patty standing behind him with her hands on her hips and glaring at him "Uh, n-n-nothing…" Isaac nervously laughed walking out of the alley and began walking down the street. Looking over his shoulder he saw Patty following him. Isaac began to pick up his pace as did Patty; soon he broke into a run as Patty chased him down the road. Isaac ran into a tight squeeze alley crashing into something things as he quickly tries to slide through. Patty looked at him for a moment before letting out a huff and walked away.

.

Somehow Isaac found the two demon hunters hanging out at a local bar, sitting at the far corner talking to an older looking man. Isaac sat at the bar stand sitting far from them but not too far as we watch the conversation going on between the three.

"Looks like business is slow as always, eh?" Morrison said.

"Whatever…Let's see it." Dante said grunting a bit when Ami whacked him; Morrison chuckled while putting a black briefcase on the table.

"Now, take it easy. Look, here we go." Dante open the case show cons of dollars, Ami let out a low whistle, while Isaac gasp in shock from behind when he saw the amount of money.

"Man with this wad of cash, you can pay off some of your debts…well it'll make a dent." Ami said pick up some while counting it, then placed it back. Dante grunted closing the case getting up from his seat "Be careful." Morrison said as Ami stretch a bit before grabbing her bag as she got up as well.

"Heh. Like you give a shit…" Dante mumbled walking out. Ami gave a small wave before heading out as well.

* * *

><p>~Devil May Cry~<p>

* * *

><p>It was around midnight as Dante and Ami stood at a dock waiting for someone to arrive. Isaac was hiding behind a couple of wooden crates not too far from them, picking out from behind the crates wondering what the two of them are doing. It wasn't long till two looking expensive cars drove up stopping a couple of feet away from them. People where black suits and hats came out of the car, and headed over to Ami and Dante.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here, Dante, Ami?" the leader spoke. Ami and Dante smirk as Ami lifted up the brief case.

"We came to give you a message…" Ami spoke with a smirk "You guys don't need a thing like this.'" The leader let out an angry sigh as he glared at the two. The two hunters both look at each other and took out there guns pointing them at the Mafia.

Isaac gasp in shock as he saw what was happing "No way! They're going to take on the Mafia?!"

Suddenly the face's from the Mafia turn inhuman as they all brought out machine guns. Amin and Dante both let out a low chuckle and jumped separate ways while shooting at the demons, as they fired back. Ami landed on one of the crates tossing the brief case in her bag and pulled out her other gun. She jumped off as the crate broke into pieces from the gun fire, landed on the ground she began to rapidly fire back running around the field followed by Dante.

Isaac gasp at the fight before him "T-They really did…" he let out a surprise yell as he duck down when bullets headed his way. "Wh-Who are these guys?!" he franticly asked himself before yelling again and ran away from the scene when the crates he was hiding behind broke.

"Are they out of their minds?!" he shouted running away unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and felling in the ocean.

.

"ACHOO!" Isaac sneezed as he sat back at the bar Cindy work at wearing a jacket. "Stay away from that guy! He's heartless and cold-blooded! It doesn't matter if it's the Mafia or whoever! That dude will even kill people for money!" Cindy gave him an annoyed looked before huffing. Isaac stood up from his seat "It wouldn't matter if you had nine lives! If you're with that guy, you'll just get used and then riddled with holes!"

"'Riddled with holds'? that's awful!" A female customer said when she heard Isaac talking; it wasn't hard not to hear since he was practically shouting. Isaac heard what she said and quickly turning around waving his hands "No, wait! You're misunderstanding me!" he tried to say.

"Go home." Cindy huffed.

"Ah, don't be that way…" Isaac said sadly slumping his shoulders from the look she gave him. Isaac slowly walked out of the store and headed down the streets to Dante's and Ami place. The lights were off along with the sign walking up the steps Isaac push the door open and froze "What the heck? The door isn't even locked…" shaking his head he went inside the building as the door closed behind him. Isaac looking around the dark room before heading over to Dante's desk, "This is what I should have done in the first place."

Opening one of the draws digging trying to find prof that Dante is not a good guy "I don't care what it is….I just need to find something that will land this freak in the slammer." Finding nothing he closed the draw and headed the other draws on the other side of the desk. When suddenly demonic voices echo throughout the room scaring Isaac.

"I could make you wish come true." Isaac looked up and looked around still seeing an empty story and not a single person.

"Must be my imagination…" he said to himself then headed back digging around the draw.

"Naw…I'm the only one fit for that job." Isaac froze from his spot and fanatically looks around the room trying to spot the owners to the voices.

"You despise Dante and Ami too, right?! Me too! You gotta let me out of here!"

"You?! What the hell could you do?!"

Isaac looked around scared trying to find the people talking till, two ghostly skulls with horns sticking out appeared. One was blue while the other one was purple "I'll make this worth your while, little boy." The blue one said.

"Let me out of here, and I'll…"The purple one said but was interrupted when a red one appeared and began to speak.

"Don't listen to those morons! Me, I'm the one you need!"

Then another one appeared "—I'm the one who found this guy!"

"—ouch!" Isaac yelps when he hit the back of the desk "—so get lost!" he ran to the door front door, only to find it lock. He screams when one of the skulls flew in front of him "He! Let me out of here!" Isaac ran to the other door that was next to the desk. Flinging the door open he ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

"What the hell were those things?!"

"They're devils." A voice suddenly said starling Isaac, who snapped his head up seeing a male figure stilling on top of the window.

"Who-who are you?!"

"I don't think you've got the right to ask that, after breaking into someone's house." The man said back.

"I…That's…" Isaac tried to say.

The man 'hmph' "Relax. I won't tell them….well our dear little princess Ami will be able to figure it out, if something out of place. She can just look back in time to see who did it." He said with a tone that made Isaac have the feeling that he was smiling, as he watch the man jump down landing in front of him. "So, you want to know the truth about them, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"If so, I've got something nice for you." He man said grinning while holding out a small box. Isaac took the box staring at it in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Don't ask. Just take it and go. When you open it, you'll know what they really are. Ehehe." Then hard knocking was heard from the door, as Isaac turning his head hearing a female voice from the other side.

"Dante?" Isaac panic a bit when he saw the handle turn up and down as the woman tried to open the door "You're home, aren't you? Morrison told me…" Isaac turns around and saw that the strange man had left. "—huh?"

"—it sounds like you've made a bunch of money, haven't you?" Lady kicked the door open and saw the room was empty. The only thing out of place was the open window. She headed over there and looked out seeing no one.

.

Isaac followed Cindy was he was holding a crunch to help him walk since he has a cast on his right leg "Hey it's true, Cindy! You gotta believe me! I saw it with my own eyes!" Cindy stops walking sighing a bit "They not normal! There's something really weird about them!"

Cindy stop walking letting out an annoyed sigh, turning her head over her shoulder "You broke into Dante's place when they weren't there?"

"That? Um… Well… It's 'cause I wanted you to know that he's dangerous…"

"Shame on you!" Cindy snapped and skated away, leaving behind a poor Isaac.

.

Isaac got back home to his little apartment, shutting the door behind and leaned back he let out a defeated sigh "Why did things turn out like this?" he asked to himself. Isaac took a step forward but fell to the ground roughly "Owww…" he yelp "Huh?" Isaac opened his eyes to see the box that was in his pocket fell out.

Finally wondering what was in the box, Isaac pick the box up and examine it. Opening the lid, the box revealed a silver bell with a skull design on the front. Shock and anger went through Isaac once he saw what was in the box and out of anger he through the box at a wall "Dammit!" the box hit the wall and the bell fell out jiggling a bit from the movement "Trying to make me look stupid…." Isaac mumbled but then let out a gasp of surprise when a low growl echoes around the air.

Isaac looked around the room and saw nothing. He let out a sigh of relief but soon was startle again when he heard another growl but slightly louder than the first. Isaac got up walking to his desk opening the drawer and taking out his gun '_My family have been pacifists since my grandfather's time, but…' _He loaded his gun and put it in his back pocket.

He headed out of his apartment and walking downs the streets, with his guard up high on the lookout. A suddenly clash made Isaac jump from his spot as he took out his gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise. The lid of the trash can fell off just as Isaac took a few steps back. A small black cat came out of the trash can glaring at Isaac and hissing. Isaac took a deep breath "What, just a cat?" he said with a small smile of relief and headed over to the cat, who kept hissing at him with its tail in the air "It's all right. Come on…" the cat jumped back "I'm not going to eat you or anything…" A sudden loud crash startles Isaac as he turns his head slightly over his shoulder.

A low growl echo down the dark alley that was right behind Isaac, as he can see a shadow of a figure walking towards him "Wh-Who's that over there?" Stepping out into the street a purple demon with no eyes holding a scythe stood in front of Isaac, letting at another growl showing its sharp teeth.

Isaac fell down in fear before getting back up and ran down the alley in front of him as fast as he can with the demon following him. "What the hell is that?!" Isaac yelled ignoring the pain in his right leg. Coming out of the alley Isaac stop for a brief second seeing a dumpster in front of him. He wasted no time, and ran to the dumpster and hopped in closing the lid. He slightly opens the lid and peaked out of the dumpster looking around, just at the demon walked out of the alley. "There he is!"

Something yellow caught his eye as he snapped his eyes over and saw Ami standing there wearing a black dress that came to her mid-thigh and an apron tied around her waist. White thigh-high socks and black mary-janes. On her back was her Sword of Wrath. "Run, you idiot!" Isaac yelled-whisper to her but Ami didn't show any signs of hearing him.

The demon stood part way from Ami, who had her arms cross. "Good grief." She sighs shaking her head. "I was in the middle of work and you just _had _to show up. But…you do have perfect timing." Isaac gasps at what she said "Lately Dante and I've had nothing but weaklings to fight. "So I've been wanting to go up against someone that can give me a bit of a workout!" Ami smiled taking her sword off from her back, charging at the demon.

The demon raised his scythe and swung down, but Ami jumped up in the air with her sword above her head and slashed down at the demon cutting it in half. Blood splatter everywhere, some getting on Ami who had a smirk on her face. Back over to Isaac, who seen everything stared at her in shock "A dem… A demo…" Ami sighed getting back up "All bark and no bite." She said before noticing the blood on her clothes "Agh! Great no I got my outfit stain in your damn blood. Ah man how am I going to explain this to my boss?" She whined walking away and heading inside a building not too far from where she killed the demon.

.

"It's true! You gotta believe me, Cindy!"

Cindy sigh annoyed and looked at Isaac when he put his hand on her shoulder "I saw the girl that is always with Dante, hacking a devil in two! And there's more! Listen! They're a devil! It's absolutely true! They're both a devil themselves!"

Cindy wacked his arm off her shoulders "I can't believe you…are you all right? The sun's high in the sky, but it' like you're still half dreaming."

Isaac slammed his hands on both of her shoulders startling her a bit "Nonsense! I didn't dream up any of this!" and image of Ami slaying that demon in half with a smile on her face flashed through Isaac's head. He quickly shook that image out of his mind and placed his hands back on her shoulders "At any rate, those people are…" he was cut off when the door to the shop open and he looked over at the corner of his eyes with fear, seeing Dante and Ami walk in. Just as they past Isaac, who took a step back, and sat down in the seats to the bar section in front of them. "Welcome, guys!" Cindy greeted them as Dante put down his guitar case.

Ami turn her head at them and gave them a small close-eye smile. That's all it took for Isaac to run out of the shop. Ami blink at the man in surprise "Hey, settle down!" Cindy yelled at him.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Dante asked her.

Cindy gave a small laugh "I was actually thinking about maybe dating him… But he's been getting all weird lately."

"'Weird lately'?" Ami wonder "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No not at all, but maybe I just didn't put things right. All I meant was that I'd like him to be more like you, Dante…" She gave them a smile "It looks like he misunderstood me. And now he says I should stay away from you 'cause you're a devil!"

Dante chuckle slightly "Well, he's got things about half right…"

Cindy smiles a bit and looked at Ami "And he swears he saw you kill a devil last night, Ami." She said looking out the window as the two of them looked as well, seeing Isaac staring at them from an alley before he took off running down the road. "It's so stupid. It's just that I wanted to be the one to chase him. Oh, I'm sorry! You'll have the usual, right?"

.

Down at Uncle John's Bar, Dante is sitting at a table with Patty and Lady. While Ami just finish taking care of a customer and went down sitting in with them, till someone else came to the store. Lady put down a stack of money and pick up another stack and started counting the money. "Yep, that's right." She said picking up the rest of the money and putted it away.

"You sure can be a devil." Dante said.

"Who's the devil?! If you're going to lose the money to me at pool, wouldn't you be better off just paying what you owe?"

"Are you really that far in debt?" Patty asked him. Ami gave a small smile "Sadly, he is."

"Really, 'cause I saw some weird man spying on your office lately, too."

"A weird man?" Lady asked.

"Yeah. But he seemed like a total wimp, so I got rid of him!"

Lady nodded her head "That reminds me…"

"Reminds you about what big sis?" Ami asked.

"There was some visitor in your office when I stopped by recently, too."

"A visitor?" Dante wonder, and then looked at Ami who nodded her head.

Ami got up and headed to the back "Hey boss, I'm calling it early today. I'll come by tomorrow and work a longer shift!" she yelled.

"Got it! Take care Ami!"

"I will old man."

* * *

><p>Isaac is in his room packing up his stuff in his suitcase. "Dammit!" he yelled slamming his foot down on the case, before picking it up and headed out of his room. He stop when he walked past a picture of him and Cindy together, giving it a sadly look he walked out of the apartment and headed down the hall to the elevator. Just before he got to the elevator, the doors open revealing Dante and Ami standing in the elevator. Isaac froze in his spot staring at them with fear. Then he turns around and ran back to his room.<p>

Isaac ran to the window of his room dropping the suitcase down to the ground, he looked back over seeing the two of them walking over to him. Isaac then jumped out of the window. Something hit Dante's foot as it made a jingle sound, they both looked down seeing a bell. "Huh? This is…" Ami mumbled picking up the bell.

Isaac ran down the fire escape stairs and ran to his car. The two devil hunters watch him from the stair, before the hopped down and headed over to the direction Isaac went.

Isaac tosses his suitcase in the back and hopped in the car, quickly turning on the engine. "Oh crap!" he yelled seeing the two of them standing at the entrance. Isaac quickly hit the gas pedal and took off, Ami had to jump back to avoid getting run over. She looked over at the fleeing car annoyed "What the hell?! What's his deal?"

.

Driving down the road in the middle of nowhere, Isaac stops his car in the middle of the road. Sighing he put his head down on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath he raised his head and let out a surprise gasp. Standing a couple of feet away from his car was Dante and Ami. Dante open the palm of his left hand showing the bell that was in Isaac's room. Dante rose the bell up and shook it. Then out of nowhere a purple vortex appeared behind the two, the same demon that Ami killed came out calling their names as more vortexes began to appear. Isaac stood up from his seat and pointed behind them "U-um…behind you!"

"Dante! Ami!" The demons growled.

"You called?" Dante quickly took his sword, Rebellion, off his back and slashed down two of the demons, while one ran towards Ami, who still had her back face to the demon with her arms crossed.

"A-a-ah…Miss behind you!" Isaac yelled just as the demon scythe was closing in on her, Ami twitch her hand and the demon froze at its spot. The scythe was an inch from her head; Isaac looked over and saw a black and red sword sticking through its chest. His eyes widen when he was wire tied around the handle of the sword, following the string he saw the wire coming out of her gloves. Ami smirk and moved her arms around making the sword rip out of the demons chest and caught it in her hands. Blood splatter around the area, as Isaac yelled a little and duck down in his car.

The other two demons that were still standing took off after the two, as Dante and Ami went after them as well, taking out their guns and began to fire. The fight went on for a good ten minutes. Isaac was ducking down in his car whimpering like a little kid, when everything went silent Isaac slowly stood back up seeing demon corpse burning away, standing in the middle of the mess was the two demon hunters.

"You ready?" Dante asked him.

"Huh?"

Dante put Rebellion down taking the bell back out. "Now the party really gets started." Isaac then got the message of what he was talking about and began to panic.

"N-no! Stop!"

Ami began to chuckle slightly as Dante rang the bell multiple times, a bigger vortex appeared before them. A bigger demon came out that was the same as the other demons but white, the demon growled opening its mouth as a purple ghastly ball formed and shot out at the two, who easily dodge it. Ami began to laugh dodge the fire balls that were being shot at them "All right show us what you got big guy!" the demon was about to shout another fire ball out but Dante shot the demon in its eye prevent that to happen. He smirk and ran at him just Ami jumped over from the back of the demon both of them stabbing the demon in the head.

Ami jumped down landing next to Dante bring out her twin guns, Black Rose and White Rose. While Dante pulled out his twin guns, Ebon and Ivory, and the two of them pointed their guns at the demon and began to rapidly fire, till the sun rose up. The demon felled down to the ground dead and began burn away. When the fight was finally over Isaac car suddenly fell apart in to pieces as he slowly got out of the car and began to walk away.

"Just a minute." Dante spoke up freezing Isaac in his spot, who turn around seeing Ami holding a picture in her hands and had a smile on her face.

"You forgot to take this with you. Here!" She tosses the picture at him.

"If you're going to skip town, you should at least let her know." Dante said. "If you don't she can't chase you, even if she wants to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jeez, just ask her yourself." Ami sigh putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait, you two came all this way to tell me that?"

Both of them chuckle at Ami held the bell up in her hand. "We're just a devil. We just hadn't had our fill of fun yet." Dante said as Ami threw the bell in the air and Dante shot it.

"Dante! Ami!" Isaac began to say with some courage in his voice "What are you guys?!"

"Who knows…"Dante sigh "Maybe you should try asking God or someone." With that they both began to walk away.

.

The following day, at Freddie's Restaurant, Dante is sitting in a booth eating his strawberry sundae and in the booth behind him were Ami and Lightus playing Chess. Isaac came in the store and sat down in front of Dante. Ami and Lightus looked over at him in confusion and both of them almost let out a laugh.

"I'll have the same!" Isaac said.

"Huh?" Cindy question as she skated over to them.

"I said I want one of those, too!"

Cindy blink in surprise before smiling and gave a thumbs up "All right!" then headed over to Freddie. "Freddie, one strawberry sundae!"

"You planning on eating with me?" Dante asked.

"Yeah."

Cindy staked back over with the sundae in hand, placing it in front of Isaac "Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your strawberry sundae!" Isaac began to take big chunks of the sundae as Dante stared at him.

"This guy's a total dork."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this….well chapter that probably wasn't good so to say, well anyway I want at least three reviews for me to update the next chapter<strong>


End file.
